The New Director
by Shiverpass
Summary: The Glee has a new director and his name is Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel and Blaine fall head over heels for each other. Rated M for future chapters. Full summery inside!
1. Holy Mother of Gaga

**Summery: **Mr. Schue is fired when he's found guilty of having an affair with one of his students. So the Glee Club at William McKinley high school needs a new Glee director. Soon enough, a new director is found. Blaine Anderson just graduated college and is more ready than every to put his music skills to "some good use". But when Mr. Anderson saves one of his Glee students from being bullied, his world gets turned upside down by Kurt Hummel. Can the two pull off a student-teacher relationship under secrecy? Warning for fluff and such.

**A/N:** So I would like to point out for the whole entire story, I do not own any of the characters. Now that I've got that out of the way, I would love to thank someone from Tumblr, the account going by the name of: bravery-stupidity for the idea. So I also don't own the full-idea of the story. Enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter One – Holy Mother of Gaga**

A hand shot out and pushed Kurt Hummel against his locker just as he turned after closing it. He found himself lucky of his athletic legs that he caught his balance and saved the embarrassment from falling on his ass in front of the whole school. He sucked in a breath as he tightened his messengers bag to his shoulder and waited a moment before heading to French class.

Before Kurt knew it, another hand shot out and pressed against Kurt's chest roughly. Kurt was unlucky this time, loosing full balance and toppling to the floor sloppily. His mouth opened in horror and his eyes bugged out at the football jock glaring before him. Dave Karofsky.

"What did I tell you about returning, fag?" threatened Karofsky.

"Hey!" an angry voice sounded from just down the hall. "What's going on?"

Kurt turned his head to see a male with dark, gelled, curly hair, bushy triangular eyebrows, and a similar messengers bag on his shoulder. Except, his was a light caramel brown color and Kurt's was a very dark ivory brown.

"_Go get to class_," the male hissed at Karofsky, who had pushed his eyebrows together in frustration and humiliation as he backed away.

Kurt sighed and stared at the floor, not sure if he should get to his feet and head to his next class or stay there until he was completely unnoticeable and blended to the annoying shade of red lockers. The male walked over to Kurt and outstretched a hand to help Kurt up. Not knowing what he was doing, Kurt took the male's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Thanks..." mumbled Kurt, avoiding the male's eye contact.

The dark-haired male patted Kurt's shoulder. "Any time. If that boy gives you anymore trouble, you come to me, okay?" he asked.

Was he a new student here at William McKinley? He looked young enough. Maybe he was a transferred Senior. Kurt just nodded his head, looking up at the man finally to find himself caught in a pair of flawless hazel eyes like a deer caught in a headlight. His eyes widened. _Oh my dear God,_ Kurt thought. _He's flawless!_

"You'd better get to class. See ya around," said the male who now walked away.

Kurt stood there like a statue, watching the stranger walk away. He didn't even get to get his name. He was determined to get it later though. Relief washed over him as he sucked in a breath and walked down the halls in a sort of power-walk, hoping he wouldn't be late for French.

I don't understand why Mr. Schue wouldn't agree on _me_ taking over Glee Club!" Rachel ranted on, who was sitting in one of the front chairs in the choir room with an enraged expression, her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive way, and her knees crossed.

Quinn glared at the back of Rachel's head. "Gee, I wander why," she murmured sarcastically as she looked at Finn and rolled her eyes, giving him the how-do-you-stand-her look.

Kurt sat in the empty seat next to Rachel and gave her a bored expression. "Rachel, if you haven't noticed...if we want to go to Sectionals, we need a director," Kurt said in a blank tone.

Rachel ignored Kurt. "All that I'm saying is...I think I speak for _everyone_ when I say that I'd be the perfect director for the Glee Club," said Rachel, her nose stuck up in the air.

"Guys, can I punch the bitch, please?" begged Santana in a sarcastic tone as she shot darts in the back of Rachel's head with her eyes.

"I heard talk that we'd be getting our new director today," said Artie in the background.

Kurt scoffed. "No one wants to direct a Glee Club. Let alone ours, which totally sucked at Regionals last year," complained Kurt in the same bored tone.

Mercedes gave Kurt an offended look.

"You're wrong," spoke a familiar voice.

Everyone looked up at the man who stepped through the door. Kurt dropped his mouth. It was the dark, curly-haired male who saved Kurt from Karofsky earlier.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Anderson and I will be your new Glee director," said the male in a friendly and smooth voice.

"_Damn_ he's hot," mumbled Santana, who was looking Mr. Anderson from head to toes repeatedly, undressing him with her mind.

Mr. Anderson looked at Kurt and smiled, nodding his head. "Glad to see you're apart of this," he said.

"Wait..._you're_ the new director?" blurted out Rachel.

Finn half-smiled. "Sweet," he commented.

Mr. Anderson placed his book bag on the desk nearby and sat down at the piano. "So, you guys didn't win Regionals? Well we're going to make sure we win it this year," he spoke with confidence. "I'm gonna show you guys what I got and then I want you guys to show me what _you_ got," he then added as he flipped up the piano's cover and began playing an oddly familiar melody.

_I walked across,_

_an empty land. _

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

_I felt the earth,_

_beneath my feet. _

_Sat by the river and it made me complete. _

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at Mr. Anderson. Tears formed in Kurt's eyes as his mouth dropped open in astonishment and how smooth and beautiful Mr. Anderson's voice really was.

_Oh simple thing,_

_where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when,_

_you're gonna let me in. _

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. _

_I came across,_

_a fallen tree._

_I felt the branches of it looking at me._

_Is this the place,_

_we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Kurt found himself looking over at Rachel to see her expression. Defeat. Rachel's big brown eyes were widened with worry and her mouth was dropped wide opened. Kurt smiled. He loved that look on Rachel's face even though they were close friends. Sometimes, she just needed it. Kurt drew his attention back to Mr. Anderson momentarily.

_And if you have a minute,_

_why don't we go,_

_talk about it,_

_somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end,<em>

_of everything. _

_So why don't we go,_

_somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know..._

The room went silent when Mr. Anderson finished off the song. Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Kurt was highly impressed. Everyone stared at Mr. Anderson, not sure if they should clap or tackle him to the floor. Mr. Anderson looked at the class and smiled as he put the piano cover back down and took his time with getting to his feet.

"Now...for you guys to show me what you got. Everyone's starting fresh this year. You will each audition. I will also put up sign-ups for auditions for others to apply. Auditions start now if you want," Mr. Anderson explained as he shrugged his shoulder and buried his hands in his pockets, gently leaning his backside against the ebony piano behind him.

Kurt just stared, unmoving and unable to blink his eyes in fear of this being a dream. _Holy mother of Gaga, I have a crush on the new director._


	2. Neanderthal

**A/N: **Thank you for the very positive reviews guys! Really means a lot! My writing typically lives on reviews. So here's chapter two! Wrote it during school. Hope it's as good as the first chapter seemed to be!

**Chapter Two - Neanderthal**

Kurt strutted on the auditorium stage, a hand on his hip and a confident expression stuck to his features. Rachel auditioned before Kurt, singing Roxi Heart from Chicago. Now it was Kurt's turn. Mr. Anderson had been sitting in one of the middle rows of seats, a notepad sitting on his lap and everyone else sitting a few rows back.

"Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be signing Crush," said Kurt.

Mr. Anderson smiled, nodding his head. "Whenever you're ready," he called out.

_I hung up the phone tonight._

_Something happened for the first time,_

_looked inside._

_Was a rush,_

_what a rush..._

_'Cuz the possibility,_

_that you could ever feel the same way,_

_about me,_

_was too much._

_Just too much..._

Kurt began to sway to the beat of the music, slow and mild as he never took his eyes away from his audience.

_So why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you.<em>

_You've got me hypnotized,_

_so mesmerized,_

_and I just got to know..._

_Do you ever think,_

_when you're all alone,_

_all that we could be,_

_where this thing could go?  
>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath,_

_when I look at you._

_Are you holding back,_

_like the way you do?_

_'Cuz I'm tryna' tryna' walk away,_

_but I know this crush ain't goin' away._

_Goin' away..._

When Kurt had finished the song, he put up his hands and bowed, a smug smile tugging at his lips as everyone but Mr. Anderson stood up from their seats and clapped. Mr. Anderson sat there, his mouth wide opened and hidden in his hand in astonishment. "Thank you, Kurt," Mr. Anderson called out.

Kurt nodded his head and walked off stage, proud of himself.

-()-()-()-()-

"Fag," murmured Karofsky, who was now corning Kurt in an empty hallway. It had been a week now and Karofsky was already making it a daily routine about picking on Kurt.

Kurt felt fear run through him, worried about what Karofsky might do now that they were alone. Kurt was hoping someone, anyone, would show up. "Get away from me," warned Kurt.

Karofsky's face was just inches away from Kurt's. Then, just when Kurt thought Karofsky was going to back away, Karofsky briefly pressed his lips to Kurt's, causing Kurt's eyes to bug out, his body frozen in terror.

"Tell anyone about this...and I'll _kill_ you!" Karofsky hissed, a warning in his eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" demanded a familiar voice off in the distance.

The two turned to find Mr. Anderson walking towards them with a stern look on his face. Mr. Anderson didn't need to be told what was happening when he looked at Kurt's face. Angrily, Mr. Anderson roughly grabbed Karofsky's arm and pulled him at a safe distance away from Kurt.

"If I see you bothering Kurt again, you'll be out of this school faster than you can say-" Mr. Anderson was cut off when Kurt absentmindedly put his hand on Mr. Anderson's arm, a sign to stop.

Karofsky glared angrily at Mr. Anderson and hurried away before anything else happened.

"You okay?" asked Mr. Anderson.

Kurt was silent, too shock to answer.

"C'mon. I'll take you home," said Mr. Anderson, somehow knowing Kurt missed his bus.

Kurt's feet began to move, following Mr. Anderson down the hallway in a blur. What had just happened? Kurt had never been kissed before. And that was such a waste of a first kiss in Kurt's book.

"Blaine! I need my Cheerios for tomorrow!" called out Coach Sylvester.

Mr. Anderson stopped and turned around and looked at Coach Sylvester with a polite nod. "Alright. They're excused for tomorrow," he assured.

_Blaine_.

What an amazing name.

They walked outside and stopped at a black SUV. _Blaine_ unlocked the car as the two got in unison time. Blaine just sat there, not planning to turn on the car anytime soon. "Kurt, the Glee is like my new-found family. I want to be there. For my family. So I'm here if you want to talk," said Blaine in a gentle and soothing voice.

Kurt stared at the dashboard, drinking in everything that this amazing guy was saying. Taking in a deep breath, he chose his words wisely. "I'm the only openly-gay person at this school. And ever since I came out last year, I've been treated and taunted horribly," started Kurt, who was shaking his head in refusal to the situation his life was in. "Then there's this neanderthal who's made it his life's mission to make my life miserable. Outside of that Glee club, I'm nothing." Tears were forming with every word Kurt was saying. "And up until today, I've never been kissed – not that it counted," said Kurt, his voice lowered.

Blaine thought for a moment and positioned his body to facing Kurt's body slightly in his car seat. "Can I tell you something, Kurt?" he asked, his voice lowered as well as he watched Kurt carefully. "I was in the same situation you're in when I was in high school. I was the only gay guy at my school." _What...he's gay!_ "I was picked on pretty much as well," Blaine said as he tilted his head to the side.

Kurt looked at Blaine and caught his eyes, his heart stopping as he got caught in those hazel eyes once more. He sucked in a breath and looked away, forcing the tears away. "But just remember. Courage is all it takes," Blaine then added. "Now, let's get you home," said Blaine as he turned back in his seat and turned the keys in the ignition, putting the car in drive.

-()-()-()-()-

"If he wasn't on the football team – if he wasn't...well..._Karofsky_? He'd be dead by now," said Puck, who sat in the booth with a few of the Glee members at Breadsticks.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow and stared down at his plate of two fresh bread sticks. His arms were crossed as he sat back in his seat. "So what did he do?" asked Sam.

Kurt shook his head. "He just...threatened to kill me," he said, deciding it'd be best not to fully explain everything being that they were out to dinner right now.

Mercedes shook her head, a saddened look on her face. "I just don't get why people have to be so cruel like that," she said, tearing off a piece from her bread stick and plopping it in her mouth as she suddenly chomped down on her food angrily.

"We can't leave Kurt alone anymore," said Finn with a blank face, staring down at his untouched bread stick.

"Finn's right! We can't just leave Kurt alone and make him so vulnerable like the scrawny toothpick he is," said Rachel, not a hint of kid in her voice.

Kurt gave Rachel a bored expression. "Thank you so much for that comment, Rachel," he said in a dead tone.

"Guys, seriously," started Mercedes. "We just need to keep out an eye for Kurt...not our _bodies_," she pointed out.

Everyone groaned in approval and shrugged their heads, nodding.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Guys, I have to get home. I have a bunch of homework I need to get out of the way," said Kurt, who was scooting out from the booth.

Kurt said goodbye to his classmates and grabbed his bread stick before he walked away. He bit into his bread stick in a paranoid way and hurried out to his dad's car that his dad lets him borrow when going out with friends. He got in and drove away, heading home. When he got home, he was greeted by Pavarotti, his Canary, he smiled and poked a hand through one of the cage's bars and gently stroke Pavarotti's yellow feathers with his hand.

He plopped down on his bed and pushed his small pile of newly purchased fashion magazines as he got into his messenger bag and withdrew his thin Physical Science book and notebook. He opened up to his page he had homework on and began doing his homework.

Burt, Kurt's dad, knocked on Kurt's door moments later. The door was opened already, so all Kurt had to do was look up at his father. He gave him the what's-up look he knew his father knew so well as his hand that held his pen froze, awaiting patiently.

"How was school today?" Burt asked, leaning against the doorway. He had just got home from work from the looks of the grease that was rubbed against his tan skin and his dirty-looking flannel shirt over his already-stained undershirt.

Kurt shrugged. "It was okay," he said.

"How's Glee?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "I'm really liking it this year. I used to think Mr. Schue was the best teacher that a Glee Club could get," started Kurt as he sat up, "but I was definitely wrong. Mr. Anderson is definitely a good teacher," said Kurt.

Burt smiled, seeing the twinkle in his son's eyes at talk of Glee. He loved seeing that. He knew his son was happy to be in Glee. "That's good to hear," he said, nodding his head.

Kurt just smiled and nodded his head, watching his father walk away, mumbling something about a shower. Kurt just quickly widened his eyes and went back to doing his homework. That night, he tossed and turned in his bed, unable to stop thinking about Blaine...Mr. Anderson. Was he thinking about him too? He's gay...could that possibly mean that he's single? Kurt considered these things the absolute worse kind of thoughts. He blocked them out by focusing on the beautiful and faint chirps of Pavarotti who was restless in her cage. Somehow, it felt so similar to how Kurt's heart was feeling.


	3. Four Solos

**A/N:** More reviews? Loving it! Thanks a lot, guys! Now, remember: My writing thrives off of reviews! And currently...I'm beginning to run out of ideas. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please feel free to pm me! So anywho, here's chapter three! Oh, and I responded to one of you guys' review...

**everythingsklaine-nothinghurts****:** Well I would like to say that I didn't even know if Pavarotti was a girl or boy...so I just went with how feminine it sounded. XD

**Chapter Three – Four Solos**

When Kurt opened his eyes the next morning, he sat up and smiled. He just couldn't wait for after school for Glee today. He hurried to his feet as he opened up his closet and took out a white dress shirt, a red vest, a navy blue bow tie, and a matching navy blue corduroy jacket. He found some simple dark-blue jeans and found his favorite brown loafers. Throughout the twenty minutes of setting his hair to perfection, he realized he just couldn't stop smiling.

He grabbed his messengers bag and made sure his that his books he needed were in it. He then whistled to Pavarotti goodbye, quickly poking his finger through the bird cage to stroke her feathers. He made sure she had plenty of food and water and hurried outside to head on his way to the bus stop.

Once he got to school, he walked down the halls. _Courage _and confidence pulsed throughout his body. Mercedes, who was just taking out her Chemistry book, looked down the hall and saw Kurt. She zeroed in on his expression. She frowned and closed her locker as she hurried on over to his side, taking it as a good moment to lock her arms with his, placing a fake smile to her brown-glossed lips.

Kurt looked over at her and smiled. "Well hey there diva!" Kurt greeted brightly.

Mercedes sarcastically laughed in short of Kurt's greeting. "What's the deal, Kurt?" she asked, her face now back to frowning.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "What do you mean?" he asked, a bit of obviousness in his tone to his mood.

Mercedes forced Kurt over to one of the rows of locker and moved away from him, popping a hip to the side as she put her knuckle on that popped hip. "Kurt, you have that expression on your face whenever you like someone. First Finn, then Sam, and now...I don't know. Who is he?" asked Mercedes, now a relaxed and smiley expression to her features, just curious.

Kurt ignored the alarming feeling in his heart. What would Mercedes think, let alone _do_, if she knew the person that was causing this mood to come upon Kurt? He just shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Kurt. "I'm gonna have to find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?" asked a voice behind Kurt. His step brother stood behind him.

"Kurt's crushing on someone and he won't tell me who," said Mercedes.

Finn just chuckled. Kurt rolled his eyes and kept his smile on. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I have French to get to," said Kurt with a smug smile as he pushed passed the two and strutted down the hall to the French classroom.

-()-()-()-()-

Blaine looked down at a letter in his hands as all of the Glee kids chatted away. Finally, he looked up. Kurt was the first to look back. "Guys, settle down," he said as he called for everyone's attention.

The room settled down and gave Blaine their attention.

"We are now required to do four songs at Sectionals," announced Blaine.

Everyone looked at each other, whispering and murmuring random things about the news.

"So what does that mean?" asked Kurt, the only one not talking to anyone about this.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before speaking. He looked at the class and let out a tough sigh. "That means practice for Sectionals starts now. We all need to work together to choose a set list and we all need to work together to be the best you guys could be. I want you guys to be better than what I saw last year. I'm already beginning to choose ones to do solos," explained Blaine.

Kurt looked down at his hands on his lap. _He saw us at Sectionals last year...that means he saw me last year,_ he thought to himself, his heart racing at this face.

Everyone all yelped in excitement. Rachel smiled. "It's okay, Mr. Anderson. You can tell everyone how I'll have all the solos. It's the only way for us to win," said Rachel in her overly-perky voice.

"Okay, that's it!" exclaimed Santana, who now jumped to her feet and lunged at Rachel. Rachel ignored Santana with a big and proud smile as everyone grabbed Santana and held her back as Santana began screaming in Spanish.

"Enough!" yelled Blaine.

Santana glared at him and plopped down in her seat after everyone did the same. "Rachel, you're only getting one solo," said Blaine who sat down at his desk and took out the list of artists they were allowed to do. He got up and began writing them on the dry erase board. "Now, these are the artists we're allowed to sing at Sectionals. I need you guys to come up with the first song to practice on Monday," he said as he continued to write the artists down.

"Wait...I only get one solo? Th-th-that can't be! There's no way we're gonna even place without me doing all the solos!" ranted on and on Rachel.

Everyone tuned her out. "Wait...so who's getting the other three solos then?" asked Quinn.

Blaine kept his mouth shut for a moment, knowing the exact answer to that. He knew he shouldn't announce it yet. "You guys will know Monday," said Blaine.

_Oh great...today's Friday,_ thought Kurt, disappointed. He wished it was Thursday so he could have one more day to be able to see Blaine after school.

Rachel's mouth just hung opened, glaring at the back of Blaine's head. "How is this possible?" she asked herself aloud. Kurt heard her and rolled his eyes, patting her shoulder. She didn't even move or let out another sound.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt got in line at the town's best place to hang out on Friday's after school. Lima Bean. Everyone was getting ready for the big football game tonight against an undefeated team from Chardon. Kurt was never one for football after he played that one game to try and act he wasn't gay to his father. So he went to hang out on his own at Lima Bean every since. He couldn't wait for football season to be over so that everyone would start to come back and hang here with Kurt every Friday. He had his new issue of Vogue, so he was as satisfied as possible today. He walked up to the counter and ordered a large non-fat mocha.

When Kurt got his mocha, he turned around to head towards the counter where he could add chocolate, vanilla, sugar, cream, you name it. He froze at the site of a familiar person sitting at the farthest table by the window. Blaine...Mr. Anderson.

His mouth dropped and soon, he shook his head and let out a sigh, turning to the counter and began dumping sugar and cream into his mocha. After that he decided to pretended he didn't see Blaine. He found the last empty table and sat down. It was about three tables away from Blaine's. He shook his head, once again, at this situation and got out his Vogue magazine and began looking over the new Fall trends.

"Kurt?" asked a voice in front of Kurt's table.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing before Kurt, a smile on his lips. "Mr. Anderson, what a coincidence it is to see you here," said Kurt, trying not to act as if he had been hoping Blaine would come over.

Blaine shrugged and laughed, looking down at the empty seat. "I know, right? Can I sit here?" he asked.

Kurt motioned to the chair as an invitation, a response to Blaine's question. Blaine sat down and looked at his coffee. "Non-fat mocha, eh? Somehow I knew that'd be your choice."

Kurt looked at Blaine's coffee. "Let me guess. A Drip?" he asked in return, a smile to his lips.

Blaine chuckled and slowly nodded his head. "Yes," he answered. "You come here often?" he then asked.

"If I wake up dead-tired on a school day, I'll come here and grab a coffee for the day. But other than that, I come here almost every Friday after school," answered Kurt.

"Well I'm actually glad I ran into you. Now I can tell you the great news," said Blaine.

Kurt took a sip of his mocha and raised his eyebrows as he sat his mocha back down, placing his magazine down as well as he looked at Blaine. "Do tell," he encouraged.

"You get the three main solos."


	4. The Secret

**A/N:** It took me nearly a whole day to figure out what I was going to do with chapter four, but just when I was about to give up until my writer's block passed, I got a bunch of new reviews. Therefor, I would like to thank LadyAliceCullen and afterahurricanecomesarainbow (I hope I spelled your name correctly!) for shooting awesome ideas at me! You guys matter. :p

So, anywho, enjoy!

**Chapter Four – The Secret**

Kurt had just put his coffee to his lips when he coughed, his free hand going to his mouth as he sat his coffee back down. "I'm sorry, what?" asked Kurt.

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. "You heard me. You get...the three main solos," Blaine said as he got up and aimed his crumpled up napkin at the trashcan near them.

"Since...when was I good enough for three solos, let alone a solo in general?" asked Kurt, who was staring down at the table, his eyes widened. _Did...he really just say that?_

Blaine let out a sigh as his expression relaxed into a sincere expression. "Kurt, you're so talented. I'm so surprised Will never let you have a solo." It was weird to hear someone call Mr. Schuester 'Will'. Then again, he wasn't a teacher anymore, so he guessed he might as well get used to it.

He just nodded his head, sighing. "He used to always give the male solos to...Finn," murmured Kurt.

Blaine half-smiled. "I noticed." He finished off his Drip and soon threw it away. He folded his hands on the table before him and looked at Kurt. "Now, you don't have to take the solos if you don't want them," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. "No...believe me, I want the solos. Just...still a little surprised is all," explained Kurt.

Blaine looked down at his watch and let out a sigh. "Welp, I have to get going. I have to go visit my parents before I head on over to the football game," said Blaine.

"You like football?" asked Kurt, just curious.

Blaine got to his feet and shrugged as he put his messenger bag on his shoulder. "No, not really, but I promised Puck, Finn, and Mike I'd be there to see them lose," said Blaine with a smirk. "It was good seeing you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded his head. "You too," he murmured as he watched Blaine leave the coffee shop.

He stared down at his half-empty mocha and nibbled on his bottom lip. What was the real reason behind Blaine giving him the three main solos for Sectionals? He just couldn't stop asking himself why. He knew it wasn't just because he was 'talented'. There had to be other reasons.

-()-()-()-()-

"_He gets what!_" demanded Rachel, her feet grounded to the floor and her fists clenched at her sides.

"You heard me. Kurt gets the three main solos," said Blaine.

Rachel was stuttering words together, making no sense whatsoever. She was basically having a mental breakdown. She was shaking her head as Finn came from behind Rachel, his hands on her shoulders to help calm her down. It didn't seem to help at all.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat in his usual seat, his knees crossed with his hands on his knee. "Oh my God, Rachel. Get over it!" he stressed.

Rachel froze, soon turning to glare at Kurt. "You're not even as good as me! I don't understand how you'd get the _three_. _Main. Solos._"

"Rachel, that's enough!" ordered Blaine, not liking the fact that Rachel was talking that way towards Kurt.

Rachel shook her head. "No! I thought I was deeply appreciated here for the incredible talent that I possess. But I guess not!" she whined as she soon put her hand on her hip and strutted out of the room as if she owned the place.

"Thank _God_ she's gone," murmured Santana.

Kurt sort of felt guilty about this situation. He felt bad for the fact that Rachel was actually better than Kurt, he wasn't gonna deny it...so he didn't bother getting all upset about what she had said to him. By now, he was used to it...and he knew she meant well. He sighed and looked down at his hands, soon sitting back to cross his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

Tina leaned over to talk to Kurt. "Congratulations, Kurt," she said, a sweet and sincere smile at her lips.

Kurt relaxed a little and returned a small smile. "Glad someone's happy about this," said Kurt.

"Now, if you guys will excuse me," spoke Blaine.

Blaine hurried out of the classroom, looking up and down the halls until his eyes stopped on Rachel, who was just opening her locker. He calmly walked over to her, calling her name out to let her know he was there. She looked at him and sighed. "And what do you want, Mr. Anderson?"

"Listen...I'm sorry that you don't get the three mains solos," started Blaine.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Save it," she murmured as she took out her homework and slammed her locker door shut with such an angry force. "I just can't believe you'd have the guts to not give me the solos. Don't come apologizing to me when we don't even place at Sectionals."

Blaine sighed. "Look, Rachel...as I have said before, I'm sorry. But please just listen to me," said Blaine, who was now hurrying after Rachel.

Rachel had dramatically whipped her body around and began walking away from Blaine, but the tone in his voice made her stop to listen to what he had to say.

Blaine waited to make sure she would really stay and listen. He sucked in a breath. "I've been watching you guys perform since you guys became a Glee Club. And upon watching, I've noticed something. You are so talented and amazing and perfect to lead the Glee Club...but you're so showcased, it's not even funny. But Kurt, on the other hand...his voice isn't. He has such a unique and different. We need that. We need that difference. You can't just expect us to be like all of the other Glee clubs here in Ohio. We need to be exclusive and different. Judges like difference."

Rachel was biting her tongue, staring down at the floor as her hands gripped her books, her knuckles white. She forced herself to turn around and look up at Blaine. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She let out a sigh, waiting for Blaine to finish. "Is that it?" she asked in such a small voice, her mind registering everything all at once.

"Yes."

"Will you...at least let me help out with the set list?" she asked in sad but hopeful voice.

Blaine smirked softly and tucked his hands in his pant pockets, slowly nodding his head. "Yes, you can help out with the set list."

Rachel smiled and nodded her head, turning back around to walk away.

-()-()-()-()-

Mercedes would not stop staring at Kurt. It clicked in on Mercedes' mind who Kurt was beginning to grow a 'crush' on. She saw it by the way his eyes lit up when Blaine announced that Kurt would get the three main solos. Yeah, that would be the normal expression, but Mercedes had never seen that expression upon Kurt's face before. It was obvious.

And when Blaine came back in after obviously stepping out of the room to talk to Rachel about the situation, she knew perfectly well enough that her instincts were right. She watched as Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine, a pinch of passion setting in his eyes. She shook her head. _Hell to the no._

Kurt felt a pair of eyes on him as he turned his head and looked at Mercedes' pissed-off expression. He pushed his eyebrows together and mouthed _what. _Mercedes just rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she turned her head and looked away.

Kurt threw his eyebrows together, confused. What was up with Mercedes' attitude all of the sudden?

-()-()-()-()-

A week had passed and all the Glee Club accomplished was the song that Rachel would be singing, I'm Done by The Pussycat Dolls. The Glee practiced singing acapella in the background. But Rachel was being so picky with all that was happening that that was as far as they had gotten by Friday.

By the end of Friday's Glee practice, Rachel hurried up to Blaine's desk. "Mr. Anderson? Would you please meet me at Lima Bean A.S.A.P?" she asked.

Blaine looked up from the list of possible songs and nodded his head, assuming Rachel just wanted to talk about the set list. "Yeah, sure," he answered.

Kurt, in the meantime, put his phone away as a million ideas raced through his mind. He had everything perfectly planned out. He knew that Blaine would be heading over to Lima Bean soon and somehow, the only thing that popped into his mind were roses. Yellow and red beautiful and perfect roses. In his opinion, it'd be the perfect 'thank you' for the fact that Blaine was basically the best Glee teacher ever, let alone that he gave Kurt his first set of solos. Heck, Kurt had never been blessed with a single solo before, so this was a _huge_ deal for Kurt.

He hurried over to the nearest floral shop and picked out the very same bouquet that he had pictured in his mind.

-()-()-()-()-

"I know your secret." Rachel had a proud expression on her face that really irked Blaine all of the sudden for some reason.

Blaine looked at Rachel over his cup of coffee as he slowly began to sip, seeing if the temperature was safe enough to drink yet. "My secret, Rachel?" he asked slowly, suddenly realizing that Rachel never actually told him what she wanted to meet at Lima Bean for. He had assumed it was for song suggestions for the Sectionals' set list for Kurt.

"Mr. Anderson, I understand that finding someone with the same sexuality is hard for you in such a small town like Lima, but choosing a student as a sexual partner is hardly an appropriate choice."

Blaine choked on his Drip. "W-what? What are you talking about Rachel? I'm not-"

"I know you're in love with Kurt," she whispered loudly, leaning in across the table as Blaine's heart fell directly into his stomach.

"What makes you say that?" he asks quietly, looking down at the table for a moment and then back at Rachel.

"The way you look at him." Rachel shrugged and sat back in her chair, picking at the cinnamon roll before her as Blaine winces. "Plus, you give him all the solos," she soon added.

"Rachel," Blaine says firmly, glaring at her. "How many times do we have to go over this? Kurt gets those solos because he deserves them, not because I favor him over you. He's the bravest guy I have ever met in my life. Through all the darkness of his life at McKinley, he shines through like the star he is." _Why can't she get this into her head? _Blaine looked down again, sitting back in his chair, and he lied. "But I don't love him, Rachel. Kurt's a student. He means nothing to me. You've got your facts wrong," he said in a short and snappy tone, getting all defensive all of a sudden.

Why was he getting so defensive about this?

Just as Blaine began getting all defensive about the subject, Kurt was staring at the back of Blaine's head, clenching his jaw as he turned on his heels and walked out of Lima Bean, blinking back tears as he threw the yellow and red roses into the nearest trash bin.


	5. Mayday

**A/N:** So here's the story behind my two updates-in-one-day. I was outta town the whole entire day. The place I was at had no internet connection. So what did I do? Certainly not my Science homework. I wrote more of this story. So, as always, enjoy!

**Chapter Five – Mayday**

Kurt slammed his bedroom door shut as he pressed his back against his now-shut door. His eyes closed as the pain he was feeling began to fall down his cheeks, dripping onto his designer dress shirt. He tugged angrily at his bow tie and threw it to the floor as he slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He curled his knees up to his chest as he let out the tears. Why did he get to upset over this? The last time he was this upset, his mother had died. And that was how many years ago. After that, he had shed a tear here and there, but never a break down like this.

He couldn't breathe. He felt as if he was suffocating as he unbuttoned his vest with shaky hands and shrugged out of it. He was breathing erratically as he shook his head, his hands now scraping through his perfect hair, ruining its shape. He was just there to give the 'thank you' gift to Blaine...not as anything else. He should have ignored what he heard and waited for Rachel to leave before he gave Blaine the flowers. Now twenty dollars was wasted, rotting in a trash can in the parking lot of Lima Bean. He was saving that twenty for saving up for this new Gucci tie he wanted to get badly. Now he had to start over all over again.

He looked over at Pavarotti and sighed. Her faint chirps seemed to have sent tiny waves of relaxation towards Kurt, stopping the tears. He rolled his eyes as he forced himself to his feet and walked over to Pavarotti, opening her cage so she could hop onto his index finger. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Pavarotti closely. He loved her.

He had pets before. He had fish, bunnies, and some more fish, but they either ran away or died (of course, you could probably guess which of the ones had died or ran away). But Pavarotti was his first success as in the terms of keeping a pet. Pavarotti seemed to love Kurt too. He brushed his free hand across her feathers, making her chirp happily.

"Why do I feel this way?" Kurt whispered aloud in a small and shaky, cracking voice.

-()-()-()-()-

Blaine had come home an hour ago from Lima Bean. He skipped going to the football game being that as soon as he came home, he plopped down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He had been staring at the same crack in the ceiling for over an hour now. All he could think about was all that has happened so far this school year...let alone Kurt.

Why did he get so defensive about what Rachel had said about him loving Kurt? He knew that was entirely impossible...though now that he thought about it, he did have some strong, and rather secret, feelings about Kurt.

When he saved Kurt from Karofsky that first day, he was so startled by Kurt alone. He was perceived as so beautiful and elegant, let alone strong and capable of fighting Karofsky back if he wanted to. He was so passionate about his feelings. And when Kurt walked into the Choir room that same day, he felt so happy and excited that Kurt would be in the Glee Club. It got even more better when Kurt tried out, showing Blaine just how strong and amazing his voice really was. He knew right away that he would be giving some sort of solo to Kurt for Sectionals.

Although he was impressed with how talented Rachel was without the other Glee members singing in the background, Kurt was better. Just, so much better. There was no comparison to Rachel's voice. So therefore, when he got the notice about the change in requirements for the Sectionals, he immediately knew who he was going to give the solos to. Rachel, after seeing her do every single solo for Glee so far, should only deserve at least one solo, in Blaine's opinion. Kurt really deserved a chance at some solos and he really deserved all of them for all Blaine could care. He thought Rachel was the one stealing everyone's spotlight and chance to really get out there and shine.

Blaine planned to give everyone an equal chance to shine if they did get to Regionals. It would be the perfect thing to do. He sighed and finally sat up, realizing what time it was and just how much his stomach was rumbling with hunger. He got to his feet and walked out of his room, down the hall, and to his kitchen where he took out some leftover pizza and a can of Monster energy drink. Assault, his favorite flavor.

He ate in silence, his mind unable to _not _think of Kurt. Obviously enough, he knew well enough that just in these few, short weeks, he was falling head-over-heels for Kurt.

-()-()-()-()-

Blaine had finally picked up the choices of songs for Kurt's set of solos over the weekend with the help of Rachel. They met at Lima Bean each day around the afternoon, discussing what song would be perfect for Kurt's opening solo. So finally, they came up with a list of three songs for Kurt to choose from. So now, Kurt stood with Blaine on the auditorium stage for their private practice to go over Kurt's part. The rest of the Glee would be going over the acapella parts once the song had been chosen.

1.) Love Me Dead by Ludo

2.) If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift

3.) Mayday by The Icarus Account

Kurt looked down at the list. "This is such a hard decision," he murmured in a conflicted voice.

Blaine chuckled and took the list to reread it over. "Why don't we try out each song? Maybe it'll help?" suggested Blaine, who was leaning his body on the piano as the piano guy sat, waiting to start.

Kurt shrugged, pursing his lips. "No...I think I want to try out Mayday first," Kurt said, suddenly feeling as if it was the perfect song to fit his mood at the moment.

And you know what they sometimes say. Singing out was the best way to go when you're feeling like this, like how Kurt was feeling – pathetic and a person with an over-active imagination to think Blaine could feel the same way.

Blaine thought for a moment. He then motioned for the piano guy to start with Mayday. Kurt closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

_Mayday,_

_mayday._

_Someone,_

_save me._

_I am,_

_fragile._

_Oh,_

_somebody rescue me._

_Oh,_

_somebody tell me you will._

_Concrete,_

_heartache,_

_left me,_

_awake. _

_Sleepless,_

_sleeper._

_Oh,_

_somebody wake me up._

_Oh,_

_somebody tell me you will._

When Kurt had finished the song, Kurt felt his eyes moisten up. He let out a shaky sigh and easily pushed the tears back. He looked up at Blaine, searching for his expression to see Blaine's mouth dropped open, his eyes moistened as well.

Blaine ran his hand over his mouth and let out a sigh. "That was...that was beautiful," whispered Blaine.

Kurt just stared at him, hesitating before he forced his lips to curve up into a fake smile. He nodded his head, folding his hands before him. "Thank you," he said.

Blaine then slightly pushed his eyebrows together. "Why weren't you at Lima Bean Friday? You said you go there after school every Friday," he said, recalling what Kurt had said the Friday before the last. He then felt stupid for asking. "Plus...you've been unusually quiet today," Blaine then pointed out.

Kurt kept his forced-smile on and shrugged his shoulders. "I was hit with a lot of homework," Kurt lied.

The piano guy looked between the two for a moment before he collected the music sheets and got up, leaving the two alone.

Blaine tilted his head slightly. "Homework you couldn't do over the weekend?" he questioned.

Kurt then shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood for coffee." _Shit! I shouldn't have said that. Now he'll know I was lying._

Blaine took a few steps closer to Kurt, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed Kurt suspiciously. "If I was able to, I'd find out what's causing you to lie to me face," said Blaine, a hint of hurt in his lowered voice.

Kurt felt shameful of what he had just allowed himself to do – lie to this beautiful guy standing before him that, _damn_, he had a stranger need to kiss him. He needed to get out of this situation. Like, right now. Fast, A.S.A.P. He let out a sigh as he turned his body away from facing Blaine, looking at the empty chairs of the auditorium before him. "Can we try out Love Me Dead now?" asked Kurt, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Blaine let out a puffed sigh and buried his hands in his pant pockets, biting his lip as he looked away, moving over to the piano to be in place of the piano guy that had left due to the change in the atmosphere. Blaine began the tune from what he recalled.

_Love me cancerously,_

_like a salt sore soaked in the sea. _

_High maintenance means,_

_you're a gluttonous queen,_

_narcissistic and mean. _

_Kill me romantically._

_Fill my soul with vomit,_

_then ask me for a piece of gum._

_Bitter and dumb,_

_you're my sugar plumb. _

_You're awful._

_I love you!_

_She moves through moonbeams slowly._

_She knows just how to hold me._

_And when her edges soften,_

_her body is my coffin._

_I know she drains me slowly._

_She wears me down to bones in bed._

_There must be a sign on my head,_

_that says oh!_

_Love me dead!_


	6. Don't Worry About Words

**A/N:** Not to spoil this chapter or anything but (**_SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED OR ANYTHING LIKE THIS, DON'T READ WHAT'S COMING AFTER THIS SET OF PARENTHESES!)_** you guys asked for it. One told me that I should make them fight and then kiss and the other says they should get to a point where it's obvious they want to kiss but can't because of whatever reason. Luckily, I'll be able to mash things up a bit! Oh, and if you don't like guy on guy romance, as I have said before chapter one, don't read this.

So anywho, thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you guys! I'm no longer writing this just for me. I'm writing this for you as well. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six – Don't Worry About Words**

The week had droned by in a blur for Kurt. Every day was the same. He woke up, he'd make himself breakfast, he'd head on over to school, he'd get through school, he'd do some private practicing with Blaine, he'd come home and do is homework, he'd eat whatever Carole made for supper, he'd get his shower, he'd do his nightly facial routine, and then he'd go to bed. Nothing good or even bad happened all week since the awkward moment Monday during practice with Blaine. He knew that Blaine was beginning to figure things out one way or another.

Another weird thing, Mercedes began to ignore Kurt, acting as if Kurt was never even there and as if he blended right into the ungodly shade of red lockers. He really wasn't even in the mood to bother with it this week. Every day, he just felt so drained.

Mayday by Icarus Account was officially chosen as Kurt's first solo. Now the Glee had to worry about the other two. Sectionals were coming up fast, drawing just around the corner along with the unusual chilly air of post-fall.

It was Friday and Kurt had just finished his practice as the clock on the stage read five o'clock. He knew it was too late to meet everyone at Lima Bean being that they'd be gone by now, prepping for the football game. He sighed, figuring he'd go regardless just because he was seriously craving some caffeine with a capital 'C'. He was slumped over the piano, his chin resting on his hand that was upright as his elbow rested on the piano.

"You heading over to Lima Bean?" asked Blaine, who was gathering the music sheets together in his folder.

Kurt sighed and stood up. He really didn't want to go and spend any more time with Blaine, especially at Lima Bean. Just being in his presence was torture enough...as if the hour they saw each other during the whole day was the worse kind of torture. Kurt had lost track of how many times he imagined what it would feel like to kiss Blaine and how their could would be.

But Kurt didn't want to be rude or mean. "Yeah," he said, which wasn't lying.

"See you there then," said Blaine with a smirk. "I have to go lock up the choir room, so save me a seat."

Kurt just nodded his head and walked off stage, hurrying to put his books in his locker. He had no homework to worry about this weekend. He was glad about that, along with being glad that his dad had agreed to let Kurt drive Burt's car on Fridays.

He felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if there were too many butterflies fluttering in his stomach that it made is chest feel as if it was caving in. He was excited that he'd be spending time with Blaine at Lima Bean, outside of school...even though he was seriously dreading it...and didn't want to keep up this torture any more. He was both happy and sad that it was the weekend.

When Kurt got to the coffee shop, he got in line and ordered his usual non-fat Mocha and then found one last table left, a two-seated small round table in the mix of all the other tables, basically in the middle of the arrangement of tables. He sat down and crossed his legs, shrugging off his jacket and scarf. It was unusually cold today and Kurt really didn't like it, though it did mean he'd be able to step up his fashion with a scarf, hat, and coat.

It wasn't very long until Blaine sat down with a medium Drip in his hand. He was shrugging off his scarf and jacket as well. _Impressive style_, thought Kurt. Blaine had just shrugged off a red and blue plaid scarf and a black dress jacket.

Kurt just stared at the coffee bean printed on his coffee cup, his eyes suddenly transfixed there. Blaine just stared at Kurt, trying to figure him out. "Okay, I give up," murmured Blaine.

Kurt blinked and looked up at Blaine. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"This," said Blaine, motioned to Kurt. "What's going on? Why have you been acting weird around me all week? And I've noticed Mercedes isn't talking to you. What's up with that?"

Kurt pushed his eyebrows together, suddenly frustrated about where Blaine had forced the atmosphere between the two to go. "It's none of you business. Okay? And what's up with you, huh? I know for a _fact _that there are other reasons why you gave me three of the main and biggest solos for Sectionals. But God forbid you don't tell me why," said Kurt, looking away as he put his hand up in a sassy way, his voice threateningly rude.

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together, pursing his lips as he put his hands out in defeat. "Where the heck is this coming from?" Blaine had to keep himself from swearing. He didn't want Kurt to think he was unprofessional outside of school...even if the scene was basically a teacher and a student drinking coffee together after a long and surprisingly boring Glee practice.

"What the fuck are you hiding from me, Mr. Anderson?" asked Kurt, who was suddenly seriously pissed-off for some reason. It was as if all he bottled emotions were bursting out all at once.

Blaine's mouth gaped open. He never took Kurt for being one to swear. Especially in front of another teacher.

Kurt just shook his head, his face showing he was seriously pissed-off. "If you hated me so much, why'd you give me the solos?" asked Kurt, trying to keep his voice down being that they were in public.

"Hate you – wha-"

"Oh don't play dumb, Mr. Anderson. I heard what you told Rachel last Friday," said Kurt, his jaw clenched as he watched Blaine's face turn into a confused and puzzled look, astonished. "I heard how you told her that I meant absolutely nothing to you. That's some pretty dumb bullshit of you ask me. If you think that I'm talented up to the point that you would use me just to get past Sectionals, then that's really low of you to do. News flash, dumb ass. I'm not talented. I have a voice of a seriously sick girl, I get bullied more than twice on a daily basis, and not to mention, my family doesn't have enough money to send me to a private all-boys school just so I can be spared of the daily tear-shed and the daily harassment." Kurt was now huffing up a storm. His noes flared as he deeply breathed in and out, looking away from Blaine's shocked and somewhat hurt expression.

Blaine's voice came in a very hurtful and small voice. "Well it wouldn't be smart to tell a student I had feelings for another student, now would it?" asked Blaine, who looked up from staring at his lap.

Kurt just stared at Blaine. _Am I hearing him correctly?_ Kurt blinked a few times as his mouth dropped open.

Blaine sighed and got to his feet, putting his coat and scarf back on. "Oh, and in case you didn't get that, I'm nowhere close to hating you," said Blaine in an upset tone as he turned around and began walking away at a normal pace.

When things registered in Kurt's mind, Blaine had just exited the coffee shop, Kurt had to argue with himself to not run after him. But somehow, he had to give in. He grabbed his coat and scarf in one hand and put his messenger bag on his shoulder as he grabbed his coffee, hurrying out the door to follow Blaine down a row of parking spaces. Blaine had been parked in the very back.

Kurt had no choice but to use his first name. "_Blaine_!" Kurt called after him.

Blaine had just got to his car when he heard Kurt, he turned around, shocked that Kurt had used his first name. Somehow, he really liked hearing it coming from Kurt. He sat his coffee down on the hood of his car as he got in his pocket for his keys.

When Kurt walked up to Blaine, he shook his head. "I am...so sorry. No words can express how much I want to make how I just acted towards you in public, up to you," said Kurt, a sincere expression on his face as his translucent gray eyes locked onto Blaine's hazel eyes that had a different look in them at the moment.

"Don't worry about words," Blaine murmured.

Before Kurt knew it, his back was against Blaine's car, a hand on his chest as his Mocha fell to the pavement, spilling everywhere. Soft lips covered his as his eyes widened at the realization of what was happening. Blaine's hand that was Kurt's chest slid up to cupping the side of Kurt's jaw as his other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him close as he moved his lips against Kurt's softly and delicately, with a hint of passion.

Kurt's eyes soon fluttered shut as a soft and tiny moan erupted form his throat, kissing back Blaine the best he could as he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine felt ashamed of how much this was seriously turning him on. The moaning and the gentleness. He was just thankful he wore loose dress pants today. He moaned in response as his hands were now on each side of Kurt's face, supporting his weight on the car as he pressed his body against Kurt's. It felt so right.

Kurt couldn't believe this was actually happening. For weeks, he had been wondering if anything like this would ever happen to him. It was just last week when he gave up and just stuck to being entertained by his own imagination. But here he was, making out with the Glee Club's director in the back of Lima Bean's parking lot.

Minutes had passed and they never pulled back once. It was only when Kurt's phone went off in his pant pocket when he pulled back. Blaine was in a haze, staring down at Kurt's swollen lips, wishing that they never stopped.

Kurt was breathing heavily as he answered his phone as he put his coat on and sloppily wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Yeah?" he answered, breathless.

"Kurt, mom said that she was asked to head on down to Kentucky by her boss last minute, so dad needs you to cook dinner tonight," spoke Finn on the other line.

"Did she already leave?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, just an hour ago. Like I said, it was a last minute thing."

Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Alright. So when does dad want me to cook supper?" asked Kurt.

"Well I'm at the school right now and I just got off the phone with him. He said before seven?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand to read his watch and then let go. "I'm leaving Lima Bean now." And with that, Kurt hit END on his phone and put his phone back in his pocket. He looked up at Blaine and breathed. "I have to head home."

Blaine gave Kurt a coy smile as he straightened up Kurt's scarf and leaned back over Kurt against his car with one elbow on the car beside Kurt's head this time, his free hand on his waist. "So you cook?" he asks.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't judge," he said as he wiggled out of Blaine's reach, about to head over to his own car.

"I'm not judging," said Blaine, a smile in his voice.

Kurt gave him a face that said quit-playing-dumb-I-know-you. "So what does this mean?" asked Kurt, a more serious expression on his features.

Blaine put his hands in his pant pockets and slowly walked over to Kurt, looking down at the trail of what used to be Blaine's Mocha. He was laughing on the inside that he had took Kurt by such a surprise that he made Kurt drop his coffe. "It means...that you now know..." he began as he put his hands on Kurt's waist, their lips separated by a millimeter, "how much I actually care about you."

Kurt sucked in a breath, looking back at Blaine as he fought the urge to lean forward and get the torture done and over with once again. That millimeter was really pushing it. Somehow, Blaine knew what he was doing to Kurt, causing him to smile a wide and coy smile. "You'd better get going," he whispered.

Kurt slowly blinked as he shook his head four times. "I don't want to," he confessed, his cheeks turning as red as the red in Blaine's scarf. Blaine found this all too cute as he let go of Kurt and quickly leaned in to kiss him before he waved goodbye, looking around to make sure no one saw.

Blaine's half-hardened length was now calming back down after what had just happened. He always wanted to do that to a guy he was really growing some major feelings for. He looked after Kurt, watching him get into his car. Kurt was so beautiful and perfect.

When Kurt got in his car, he turned the keys in the ignition and put his hands on the steering wheel, gripping it with force and excitement as he nearly yelped and jumped up and down his seat. All he could do was just sit there, smiling like some giddy school girl. _Holy mother of Gaga, I got my first real kiss..._


	7. Swear to Shake it Up

**A/N: **Wow! You guys review fast! The only reason I uploaded three flipping times in one day is because you guys gave me all these awesome ideas and I was so totally stoked! I had to do another chapter! I really appreciate you guys' help with ideas. Some of your ideas might not be full used because I would want to save part of the idea for later on in the story. So no worries. So here's chapter seven (_how did I get this far?_) and I hope you guys like it. It's not very eventful, in my opinion, but it's something. I was going to update after school today, but before I knew it, I opened my eyes and it was seven (as you can tell, I took a little cat nap) and then I had to wake up my mom (who also fell asleep) so I could get supper. Then I had to run to get a shirt for my Art Guild's project coming up Wednesday. And here I am, the latest chapter. So, with that said, enjoy!

**Chapter Seven – Swear to Shake it Up**

The weekend was going by so slow and it was only Saturday. A part of Kurt wished he had homework to do, any work really, while the other part of him knew that doing homework was one of few very poor ways of dealing with boredom. But when Rachel called Kurt and asked to meet at the school's auditorium to discuss the list of songs for his second solo, Kurt didn't care that it was Rachel he was meeting – he just needed a reason to get out of the house.

Finn was at the mall with Sam and Puck while Burt was working at the car repair shop. Carole had called just this morning to tell everyone she wouldn't be home till Wednesday. Rachel seemed the only one to be able to spend time with Kurt. Kurt would think Rachel would be with Finn, but he found out the two agreed to not only focus on each other and spend more time with their friends. Which Kurt, as much as he couldn't believe he was admitting this, was _pretty_ impressed with.

Kurt closed his laptop and got out of bed, shrugging out of his pajamas to get a quick shower. After applying various creams to his face and various gels to his hair to form it to perfection, Kurt dressed in a black dress shirt, white blazer, black sailor's scarf, and black leather jeans along with his new black leather boots. He grabbed his father's car keys and drove over to he school.

The door to the auditorium was wide open as Kurt walked through it, hearing Rachel's voice. She was talking to someone.

"No, that song wouldn't do his voice any justice," said Rachel.

Kurt walked on stage and found Blaine at the piano and Rachel resting her elbows on the piano, looking through a stack of music sheets.

Rachel looked at Kurt and gave him a big smile. "I was beginning to think you'd never come," she said. Rachel walked over and handed a list of three songs for Kurt to choose from. One song had been completely scratched out, leaving two songs to choose from.

Kurt blinked at Rachel. "Are you serious? This is what you guys came up with for my second solo?" asked Kurt in a blank voice, finally making eye contact with Blaine only to find himself blushing and immediately thinking about their kiss yesterday.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Kurt. "Just try them out," she said.

Kurt stared at the two for a brief moment before outstretching his hand to Blaine as a motion to begin playing the piano.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something._

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something._

_I wanna hold your hand._

_I wanna hold your hand._

_I wanna hold your hand._

_Oh please, say to me._

_You'll let me be your man._

_And please say to me._

_You'll let me hold your hand.  
>I wanna hold your hand.<em>

_I wanna hold your hand._

_And when I touch you, I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love._

_I can't hide._

_I can't hide._

_Yeah you, got that something._

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something._

_I wanna hold your hand._

Kurt let out a sigh when he finished off the song. Rachel stared at the ground, her face deep in though. "Okay, now try the next one," she said, seeming deep in thought. Kurt looked at Blaine, who was smiling at Kurt, beginning the tempo for the next song.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time.  
>Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me.<br>Good, good now we're making some progress.  
>Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat.<br>And I believe,_

_this may call for a proper introduction, and well.  
>Don't you see, <em>

_I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?  
>Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen.<br>Oh, we're still so young but desperate for attention.  
>I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives.<br>_

The song was finished before Kurt knew it. By the time he had belted out the last note, he was smiling, proud of himself. Rachel was smiling as well, widely, as she quickly clapped her hands together. "Gentleman, I think we have found our second solo!"

"Good. That song is perfect for me, in my opinion," replied Kurt in a sarcastically stuck-up way.

Blaine and Rachel chuckled together.

Rachel's phone then went off as she took it from her dress' pocket and hurried outside to answer it. Kurt took the opportunity and sat down on the piano bench next to Blaine, passing him a neatly folded note.

"My number. You should text me sometime," said Kurt in his best flirty voice.

Blaine took the note from Kurt, purposely brushing his fingers against Kurt's. Kurt and Blaine just took in the sight of each other.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now," whispered Blaine, slightly shaking his head.

Kurt's cheeks turned red as his heart began to speed up horribly. No one had ever said anything like that before and being that it was the first time, Kurt felt so happy to hear it. Butterflies rattled through his stomach as his lips quirked into a wide smile. Quickly enough, he found himself feeling the same thing, glancing down at Blaine's lips.

Kurt couldn't help himself as he quickly turned his body towards Blaine and grabbed his face as he pulled him forward until their lips were formed together. Blaine sucked in a breath, holding back from the craving of wanting to grab a fistful of Kurt's hair to bring him closer.

Kurt was in heaven. This was just the thing he needed to make up for such a boring Saturday. For Blaine, on the other hand, he was fighting against his will to kiss Kurt back or even wrap his arms around him. Rachel would surely walk in at any moment now and he soon thought of how stupid Kurt was to do this.

"I knew it!" a voice shrieked, breaking their kiss.

Kurt's eyes opened and widened his eyes as he pulled back and looked over at Rachel's alarmed expression. "I-I knew it! You love him!" screeched Rachel, talking to Blaine as she pointed at Kurt.

Blaine sighed a sort of stressed sigh as he buried his face in his hands, his elbows hitting random keys as the piano belted out a series of uncoordinated notes. "_Shit_," Kurt heard Blaine hiss under his breath.

Kurt stared wide-eyed at Rachel. "R-Rachel, this is my fault. I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Anderson. I didn't know what came over me," said Kurt, trying to hint out a game for Blaine to play along with.

Blaine caught on almost too immediately. "Just go away, Kurt. Please," he said in an upset tone, loud enough for Rachel to hear. "That was very inappropriate of you to do," he added, his voice rising.

Kurt had to admit. He was enjoying this game. He just huffed a sigh as he shuffled to his feet shakily, feeling the left-over sparks from the kiss. "I'm gonna...go now," whispered Kurt.

"Wait, so you don't have feelings for Kurt? You were telling the truth?" asked Rachel when Kurt diasppeared, a puzzled expression on her face as she covered her hands over her mouth. "Mr. Anderson, I am _so_ sorry for being so assuming," she murmured.

Blaine kept up the act a little while longer as he shook his head. "Just leave me alone."

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt hid in the costume room, waiting for Rachel to leave so he could go back to Blaine. When he heard her hurry out of the auditorium, he peaked his head out the door to make sure it was safe. He straightened his blazer and shook his head at the situation, walking back on stage where Blaine was now gathering scattered music sheets that Rachel had dropped to the floor from shock.

Blaine froze and looked up at Kurt, giving him a stern look. "Kurt, you shouldn't have done that," murmured Blaine as he looked back down at the papers he was collecting.

Kurt knelt down to help Blaine retrieve the papers. "I'm sorry..." he said in earnest.

Blaine shook his head, stopping again to slap his hand against his lap angrily as he looked at Kurt. "What were you thinking! You knew Rachel would come back in! If she knew about-" started Blaine, his voice raising as he forced himself to stop talking and bite his tongue.

Outside the auditorium, Rachel eyed Kurt's empty car. She sighed as she stood near the opened auditorium door, listening in on what Kurt and Blaine were talking about. She wasn't sure if she should hurry away before she heard anything else or just stand there like the idiot she knew she was. She felt stupid for falling for their little so-called 'game'.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders in a shy and apologetic way. "I'm...s-sorry," he said, his face reddening with embarrassment. As he placed the pile of papers he had collected for Blaine before him as he got to his feet. "I'm sorry..." he echoed again, shaking his head as he soon hurried away.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after Kurt, his hand going to his face. He shouldn't have gotten so upset. But how else was he going to stress to Kurt how badly they needed to be careful about their relationship, though Blaine didn't even know what to call their relationship. "Kurt, get back here!" Blaine called out, his voice louder as it echoed through the entire auditorium.

Rachel's eyes widened at the fact Kurt was about to exit the door at any second. She tried her best to be quick, ducking behind a random parked car. She secretly peaked a look at Kurt as she watched him run out the door to stop and look around, his eyes reddened and tears beginning to fall down his cheek. She had never seen Kurt cry before. _He's probably just confused. It's a natural thing,_ thought Rachel, making up her mind that it would be best if she just kept this a secret.

Kurt never felt so stupid. He never meant to be that stupid in front of Blaine before. He was just trying to impress Blaine. And God, how he could just tell how badly Blaine wanted to respond to the kiss. It was like he was proud, or something, of himself for making Blaine feel that.

Kurt just shook his head and ran the back of his hand over his nose, sniffing as he wiped his cheeks next. He was falling for Blaine and he just couldn't help it. He ignored Blaine's on-going pleas for Kurt to come back. He didn't want to make any more of a fool of himself as he had already done in half an hour in one day.

_So stupid!_

He hurried to his car when he heard Blaine's voice come closer and closer. Blaine was running after Kurt. He got in his car, quickly turned it on, and drove away just as Blaine had come through he auditorium door.

Rachel stared, wide-eyed, not sure if she could move yet. Her stockings were getting dirty and that was one of her many pet peeves that really sent her in a frenzy of wanting to freak out about it.

Blaine let out an angry grunt as he kicked at the air. "Dammit!" Blaine hissed.


	8. Chris

**A/N:** Thanks guys for all the support! Loving it no matter what! Special shout out to CrazyZebraStripes. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had this update, well, updated...so fast. Haha so now let's move on to chapter eight, shall we? As always, enjoy. (**Please Note: Edited!**)

**Chapter Eight – Chris**

The rest of the weekend had passed Kurt by in a blur. Burt noticed how quiet Kurt had been and tried asking, but Kurt refused to talk about it. He locked himself away in his room the entire Sunday until it came time for him to do is daily facial routine and sleep. Pavarotti sat on Kurt's knee that night as Kurt sat on his bedroom floor with his back to his bed. He was going through old issues of Vogue to pass the time after Facebook, Twitter, and online fashion-searching had become to boring. Most people were out of their house doing random things while Kurt just stayed in his room the entire day.

It was only ten at night and Kurt was so darn tired. He wiped his tired eyes and put out his finger for Pavarotti to hop onto so he could put her back in her cage. He stretched and safely placed his pile of magazines on top of his dresser as he hopped into bed. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt sat in his French III class, his chin resting on his hand as he stared at the dry erase board that read _Vocabulaire Chapitre Deux._ A list of twenty words sat underneath to be defined. He didn't even listen to Madame Lontre to pay attention to her telling the class to take the rest of the time left in the period to translate the words.

A hand slapped against Kurt's desk, making him jerk to realization that Madame Lontre stood in front of his desk, a disapproving look on her facee. "_Traduire,"_ she said as she pointed to the white board.

Kurt didn't say anything as he picked up his pen and opened his notebook, copying down the words lazily. Then, all of a sudden, the door to the classroom opened. Kurt was too dazed by copying the words to even look up to see who had entered the class room.

"Class, _c'est _Chris. _Il est nouveau._"

Kurt heard Madame and looked up to find a new guy standing before the class, an awkward expression on his face. Chris had medium-length, curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes that reminded Kurt of the ocean, and he wore your basic everyday outfit – band shirt, jeans, and Converse All-Stars. He didn't look like he was on the bad-boys side. He looked more like he was just dressing neat and casual while trying to lazily keep up with the latest trends.

To Kurt, there was no such thing as casual in his vocabulary.

"He just transferred from Westerville," Madame said, now speaking in English.

"Isn't the school there an all-boys school? Dalton, right?" Puck asked from the back of the class.

The guy gave a half smile and looked at the class. "Yeah," he said, his eyes stopping on Kurt.

Kurt wasn't even paying attention and was too transfixed with the words he was copying to feel the pair of eyes that burnt through him like a set of lazers. He finished copying the words down and then hurried through his book to translating them, finding enough time to pack up his things and put his head down. While trying to find a comfortable position, Chris sat down in the empty desk next to Kurt. Kurt glanced over, seeing Chris give him a smile as Kurt felt too tired to respond to Chris' obviously I-want-to-talk look, so he turned his head over to the other side and closed his eyes. He still had twenty minutes until the bell would ring so he could head over to his second period.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt sat at his lunch table, his fork slowly picking at his salad as ones around him ranted on. "Did you see that new kid?" Mercedes asked Rachel.

"I could just tell by his looks that he'll be trouble," replied Rachel, who was unwrapping her pb&j sandwich.

"He sure is dreamy though," murmured Tina in a breathy voice.

They all looked at Kurt, waiting for a comment from him about Chris. Kurt looked up and noticed the more curious look that Rachel's face held. He knew she was wanting to know if he'd be interested in someone...else...than Blaine. "Uh, yeah. He's gorgeous. Sits by me in French," half-lied Kurt, who now pocked a cherry tomato in his mouth.

Kurt didn't really find that new Chris kid gorgeous, actually. He just found him to be another guy in this school...and Kurt is gay and tries to look for guys to crush on, that's really saying something. Kurt didn't find Chris interesting at all.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt closed his locker to find Chris leaning against the locker next over, smiling at Kurt. Kurt threw his eyebrows together. "Can I help you with something?" asked Kurt, wondering what was with the smile.

Chris stood up straight and outstretched his hand to Kurt. "I didn't get to properly introduce myself yet. I'm Chris Winters," spoke Chris, an easy smile at his lips.

Kurt just wanted to get to his private practice with Blaine and just get it done and over with so he could go home and hide for the remainder of the day. "I know," Kurt murmured as he took Chris' hand and allowed Chris to shake it. "Kurt Hummel," Kurt then said.

"Kurt. That's a very unusual name," said Chris. "It's cute," he then said, his smile widening but soon relaxing back to his easy smile.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back at Chris. Nothing about Kurt had ever been called 'cute' before and he had to admit, he liked hearing it. "Well you don't have a bad name yourself," Kurt replied, slightly bobbing his head in a sassy fashion.

Kurt's eyes then stopped at a figure standing at the end of the hall. Blaine stood there, his hands in his pockets as he stared at Kurt and Chris, obviously waiting for Kurt so they could practice on perfecting The Only Difference Between Martyrdom by Panic! At the Disco. Kurt looked back at Chris and gave him a true smile. "Well it was nice to officially meet you, Chris. But I gotta head on over to Glee," he said.

"There's a Glee Club here?" Chris asked, suddenly intrigued and curious.

Kurt stopped from stepping beside Chris to head over to meet up with Blaine. He looked at Chris and nodded. "Yeah...interested in joining?" Kurt was always one of few who actually enjoyed newcomers when it came to Glee.

Chris smiled and looked down. "I was one of the Warblers back at Dalton," said Chris. "Would it be too late to sign up?"

"I don't know. But I'll ask the director for you," said Kurt.

Chris nodded his head twice. "Thanks. I'll let you get going. Don't want you to be late," he said. "See ya later, cutie," he then added with a wink as he walked away.

Kurt's mouth dropped open. Pet name? On the first day? From the new kid? What the hell was up with that? Kurt just sighed and shook his head as he straightened himself up and hurried over to Blaine.

"Who was that?" asked Blaine once Kurt had made his way over to him, suddenly envious of Chris for how he got to call Kurt 'cutie'.

Kurt shrugged. "Chris. He's new. Can he join Glee? He was one of the Warblers back a this old school called Dalton Academy," asked Kurt as he walked along side of Blaine, on their way to heading to the auditorium.

Blaine let out a sigh. He couldn't say no. "Well, I understand that Will had stressed that Glee was opened to anyone who wanted to join all year 'round. He'll have to get caught up with what he's missed," said Blaine, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt just nodded his head.

"Was he flirting with you?" Blaine suddenly asked as they had entered the auditorium. Kurt froze in the middle of the isle they were walking down towards the stage and turned around to look at Blaine so he could read his envious expression.

Kurt scrunched his eyes slightly at the sight. "Are you...jealous?" asked Kurt.

Blaine rolled his eyes, scoffing as if he was trying to be sarcastic and yet trying to be serious. "No."

Kurt's heart sank as he turned around and walked more towards the stage. It would have been rather interesting for Blaine to get all jealous over that one brief moment with Chris.

Blaine looked around and let out a stressed sigh. "Okay. Yeah, I am. But just a little."

Kurt froze again, a small smile at his lips as he kept his mouth shut. Blaine didn't seem like he was upset with him anymore from what had happened Saturday. "So...you're not mad at me anymore?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt and slowly shook his head as he stopped at a rather safe and professional distance. "Kurt, it's impossible for me to be mad at you. I was just a little frustrated. But right now, we _really_ need to practice. Sectionals are in three weeks."

Kurt nodded his head, suddenly finding it hard to move.

"But if you want, we could talk this out at my apartment after?" suggested Blaine.

Kurt smiled, blushing at the idea of being totally alone with Blaine where they had their privacy extended. "Sounds like a plan."


	9. Advancements

**A/N:** Up to over 30 reviews? I don't know about you guys, but that pretty much makes me flipping, damn happy. Your guys' support means the world right now! Ahem, anywho. On to chapter nine. Now, I had to change the rating for the story to M due to future plans for the story. You guys are probably assuming it will be sexual. Haha I know you guys, no need to hide it. But I'm not saying. It could be due to violence or Klex or sexual moments in general or extensive language or blahblahblah... **Fair Warning: There's a bit of some lovely fluff in this chapter**. So...yeah. As always, enjoy, my pretties!

**Chapter Nine - Advancements**

Kurt looked around Blaine's apartment. To his surprised, it felt all brand new. The place looked like one of those apartments when someone had just fully unpacked and set everything up to perfection. When he walked through the front door, he was in the living room. A quaint section of a flat screen television hanging on the wall, a simple cream and brown couch facing the television with a glass coffee table and olive green rug in front of the couch. A bookshelf stood to the left of the telivision, showing rows and rows of movies after movies. A few framed pictures sat here and there between all the rows of movies.

To the left of the living room sat a small but very high-tech kitchen. No dirty dishes cluttered the sink or counters and everything just looked so brand new. Two doors sat off to the side, opened. One revealed a dark bedroom that was so dark, Kurt couldn't make out what was all in it besides an un-made bed. The other door revealed a simple but nice-sized bathroom.

"It's not much, but I seriously consider it the best home I could ever have," said Blaine, who was hanging up his coat and scarf, grabbing Kurt's coat and scarf to put up on the coat rack next to his.

Kurt smiled. "It's quaint and boldly comfortable. I love it," commented Kurt as a response.

Blaine somehow managed to smirk, walking over to Kurt as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt blushed, suddenly shy and embarrassed about the fact that he was very inexperienced when it came to stuff like this. "Blaine...you should know..."Kurt gulped visibly. "I don't know what it's like to have a boyfriend. Hell, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do as a boyfriend. I've...I'm so inexperienced," murmured Kurt, who now found it hard to keep eye contact with Blaine. "I never had a boyfriend before."

Kurt felt Blaine curl a finger underneath his chin, lifting his face up until Kurt's eyes met with Blaine's soft hazel eyes. "Hey, it's okay. I know the feeling. All I can say is...things will come naturally. Trust me," said Blaine, leaning in slightly, unable to wait any longer to kiss Kurt.

Kurt's pulse was racing as he feared greatly that Blaine would hear his heartbeat clearly at the distance he was at. "I t-trust you," he stuttered as he looked down at Blaine's lips.

Kurt then shook his head. "B-before we do...anything...we need to talk about a few things," said Kurt, forcing himself out of Blaine's inviting and warm arms, shaking his brain from his daydream of kissing Blaine here and now.

Kurt plopped down on the sofa as Blaine soon followed Kurt, sitting down next him. "Right," he said, remembering what he had said earlier.

"First off, I'm truly sorry for kissing you Saturday," started Kurt as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "I didn't mean to make what happen, happen."

Blaine licked his lips and let out a puffy sigh, placing his hand closest to Kurt on Kurt's knee. The very touch sent a shiver followed by a shock rippling throughout Kurt's body, suddenly feeling as if he needed more. "I understand Kurt. To be honest, I had to fight against my every will not to advance on you anymore than you did on me," blurted Blaine. "Kurt, I have messed up relationships before me. I was careless. But for you, somehow, I can't be careless. I don't want to screw this up. I..._really_ care about you, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine's voice was so soft, gentle, and so full of meaning. It made his heart clench. "Blaine...I...really care about you too," replied Kurt.

Blaine smiled and scooted closer until their sides were pressed together, sending Kurt in a pinch of torture. "Now, as a conclusion to this discussion, I'd like to go over some things we definitely need to pay more attention to with our relationship. Around others, you _must_ refer to me as 'Mr. Anderson'...although I really hate being called that, we can't kiss _anywhere_ on school grounds or even around anyone we know, and I expect a dinner together at least twice a week," said Blaine, a coy smile set to his lips.

Kurt smiled widely and laughed. _No problem as far as that dinner goes. _"Is that all?" he asked, still laughing at how cute and silly Blaine was being.

"Nope. One more thing."

"And what's that?"

"If I see Chris flirting with you again, I swear I'll lose it," he said, chuckling as he shook his head. "Just please don't lead him on or do anything that could get his hopes up," begged Blaine. "I want you to be mine."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, enjoying what he was hearing. Kurt moved so that he was sitting on his legs on the couch, his body facing Blaine as his knees touched Blaine's thigh. He boldly placed a hand on Blaine's knee and the other on the nape of Blaine's neck. "You have no idea how much you being jealous for something as small as that little conversation with him today turns me on," said Kurt, his cheeks still beat red.

Blaine gulped, his eyes locked on Kurt's. He froze, suddenly unable to think of what he should do. He didn't want to advance on Kurt when it was clear that Kurt was doing the advancing this time. Kurt smiled, seeing the flame of passion and lust flicker in Blaine's eyes. He was loving this moment. He leaned in slowly until their lips slowly formed together. Blaine instantly let out a tiny moan as Kurt moved over so that he was sitting astride Blaine's lap. Kurt cupped Blaine's face as Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist, tracing Kurt's lips with his tongue in search of entrance.

Instantly, blood began to rush south. Kurt's dress pants tightened as Kurt parted his lips slowly just to feel the warm moisture of Blaine's tongue on his. He used to think French Kissing was disgusting, but this wasn't anywhere close to that. This was amazing, exciting, and heavenly. It felt so incredible. Kurt let out a moan before he realized he had let it out. Blaine's pressure on Kurt's lips increased as his hands slid down to Kurt's waist.

Needing to relieve the harsh pressure on his lips, Kurt moved his lips from Blaines, immediately hearing a whine come from Blaine. He pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek, trailing small and gentle butterfly kissed down Blaine's neck until he stopped at the bare collar bone that shown from Blaine's loose dress shirt that Blaine had unbuttoned the first two buttons earlier.

"Oh my God, Kurt," murmured Blaine.

Kurt hummed in response, kissing the spot repeatedly. Blaine felt his pants begin to tighten, feeling himself begin to get hard at the kisses of Kurt's lips on his skin. Kissing below Blaine's neck was a huge turn-on for him. Kurt, on the other hand, found being gripped by the hips his major turn-on.

Blaine's hands slightly gripped Kurt's hips in a rough way as his jaw clenched. "I need to kiss you. _Now_," Blaine wined.

Obeying Blaine out of nature, Kurt stopped kissing his collar bone and quickly moved up so that he could passionately press his lips to Blaine's. Kurt was now grabbing fistfuls of Blaine's dark curls as he fought against the strange urge to rock his hips against Blaine. He never felt this feeling before.

Kurt had gotten hard-ons before. But never had he felt the need to rock his hips, to grind. His heart increased its beat as his body began to tremble above Blaine's kiss.

A growl erupted from Blaine's throat as Kurt suddenly found himself laying down on the couch, Blaine atop him. "_Damn_ I wanna grind into you so bad," hissed Blaine as Blaine's lips moved down to sucking a hickey into Kurt's neck.

Kurt sucked in a gasp as he felt his hands get pinned down above his head. The dominant side of Blaine was somehow turning Kurt on all the more. Kurt let out a whine that sounded like he was being tortured. Blaine took that as a sign to begin moving his hips.

Kurt threw his head back until his neck was relaxed as he felt Blaine suck on his neck. A loud moan escaped his mouth as he felt Blaine's hard-on rub against his, causing him to gasp once again. This had never happened to him before...and to tell the truth, he was wondering how he survived without this. He felt as if he had died and had run off to heaven, even though the friction wasn't all that good due to the layers between them.

It didn't take long before Kurt felt something warm and strong begin to build up at his core. Suddenly panicking, his breath quickened. "Blaine...Blaine, I think I'm...I'm-"

Blaine knew exactly what was happening. He was feeling it himself. His way of responding involved the increase of his hip's movements. When Kurt's body shuddered followed by a slow moan, Blaine did the same, biting his tongue to hold back the moan for the moment, only wanting to hear Kurt's.

Kurt's mind soon came to his senses. He had just ruined a pair of his favorite dress pants. A flash of disappointment to what he allowed himself get into ran through him, soon flowing away when he felt Blaine's lips back on his.


	10. Winter Sectionals

**A/N: **Asdfghjkl 40 reviews! 40 flipping reviews! -is happy and dances around- I'm really loving you guys' feedback. And so far, no criticism? That's unusual. **Guys**, it's okay to point out my mistakes. ;) Onto chapter ten (I'm so proud of myself that I've come this far and I know that I will continue to go far...). And just a fair warning, this chapter is on the skippy side, so I'm sorry it's skipping. I'm just doing it so it can lead into my new plans for this fanfiction. So as always, enjoy, my pretties!

**Chapter Ten – Winter Sectionals**

Kurt's eyes stared out of his bedroom window at the falling snow as he carefully tied his red and navy blue-striped tie. First snow-fall of the season and it was breathless to watch. He smiled, hearing the chirps of Pavarotti in the background. He soon pulled a red cashmere vest over top of his white button-up shirt and moved over to check over his outfit in his floor-length mirror. Satisfied, he grabbed his coat and looked at the side of his closet to pick out a matching scarf for his outfit. Deciding on a tan-ish golden yellow one, he wrapped it around his neck and grabbed his basic black mittens, heading outside to his car that was now officially his, passed down from his dad just last month.

It was only Thursday and Sectionals got pushed down to two months, making this month, December, the month of Sectionals. They were this weekend and already, Kurt was more nervous than he remembered ever being in his whole life. After they had picked out the last solo, the Glee members, including Blaine, all agreed on that rehearsals for the Sectionals would be back to once a week now and they'd be able to freely sing what they want (school appropriate, of course) during their time in Glee after school.

Chris tried out when Kurt had told him he could and became a member of the Glee, also becoming one of the usual's that Kurt spends his school time with. Chris sat with him at his lunch table, he talked with him between class, he talked to Kurt whenever there was a careless sub for Madame, he was basically one of Kurt's new-found friends.

As for Kurt and Blaine's relationship, things were pretty steady. Kurt and Blaine would have a dinner night every Saturday night along with a choice of movie to watch afterwords. The two would take turns on who would pick the movie. They'd meet at Lima Bean for coffee on Fridays and they would sometimes just spend time together after school in the auditorium, singing and going over the solos for Sectionals. Kurt didn't care what they did, so long as they got to spend some time together during the usually hectic school week.

Things got brought down to being just okay. Nothing good happened, nothing bad happened. It became the same for the past month.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt was pacing back and forth in the William McKinley's Glee dressing room where they waited for the bell to sound for them to take the stage. His heart was racing, palms sweating, and his breath rapid. He was so nervous.

Blaine let out a sigh and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, causing Kurt to freeze. "Kurt, calm down," said Blaine in a low and gentle voice.

The whole Glee club sat down, waiting as they eyed Kurt and Blaine. Rachel, as always, kept her eye out for any more signs of Kurt and Blaine's secret relationship she had assumed about. Chris was oblivious to Kurt and Blaine's sudden connection as he got up and stood in front of Kurt, looking into his eyes. "You're gonna be great, Kurt," Chris assured him.

The bell sounded and Kurt's heart basically stopped. He gulped down air and followed the Glee out into the hall to head to the back of the stage where Vocal Adrenaline was just exiting to head into the audience to sit down and enjoy the rest of the show.

Kurt sucked in a breath as he looked over at Blaine one last time before the curtains rose. Blaine nodded his head, acknowledging Kurt and smiling for hope. Kurt's cheeks blushed bright red as the curtains rose and he walked up to the microphone stand.

He sucked in a breath and waited for the music to begin. He looked in the crowd and closed his eyes for a brief moment to think about how he got here with all the help of his loving boyfriend Blaine Anderson. When he opened his eyes, his mouth opened and he began to sing Love Me Dead by Ludo as ones in the background came in to sing along and hum along with the song.

When the song ended, Rachel replaced where Kurt stood and began to sing her song that she chose.

_What have I done?  
>I wish I could run,<em>

_away from this ship going under._

_Just trying to help,_

_hurt everyone else._

_Now I feel the weight of the world,_

_is on my shoulders._

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things._

_I just want to fix it somehow._

_But how many times will it take,_

_oh how many times will it take for me,_

_to get it right?  
>To get it right.<em>

When the song ended, Kurt came out and stood beside Rachel. They had both thought it'd be great of Rachel did the main background vocals for The Only Difference Between Martyrdom by Panic! At the Disco. Finally, it was Kurt's last solo.

The stage behind Kurt cleared and now, the only person on the stage, was Kurt as the lights behind him dulled down dramatically, leaving the spotlight on Kurt. Kurt waited for the loud applause to die down before he turned his head to glance once again at Blaine's face. He looked down and opened his mouth, beginning to sing the last number for their turn in the Sectionals. A New Hope by Broken Iris.

_To your grave I spoke,_

_holding a red red rose._

_Gusts of freezing cold air,_

_whispers to me,_

_that you are gone._

_Always,_

_always asking questions why,_

_life is,_

_overrated?_

_But I,_

_never._

_Never expected that I'd,_

_underestimated,_

_my love for you._

_To your grave I spoke,_

_holding a red red rose._

_Gusts of freezing cold air,_

_whispers to me,_

_that you are gone._

_Always,_

_always just out of reach,_

_of my over,_

_frustrated,_

_shameful hands._

_And I never,_

_never expected that I,_

_would ever,_

_no never,_

_plead for credit or precious time._

_To you grave I spoke,_

_holding a red red rose.  
>Gusts of freezing cold air,<em>

_whispers to me,_

_that you are gone.  
>I guess I'll spend another lifetime,<em>

_searching for a new hope._

When the song ended, the curtains closed, a loud roar of cheering coming from the seats Kurt caught a sight of everyone standing up for Kurt's standing ovation. Kurt couldn't help but smile. Everyone from his Glee group ran on stage to Kurt's frozen body, their arms flailing around Kurt.

-()-()-()-()-

Blaine sat down the 1st place trophy on his desk in an excited way, smiling widely at the Glee club before him. "Guys, I'm so proud of you. Especially you, Kurt and Rachel," said Blaine, a big expression on his face.

Kurt had never seen Blaine this happy nor excited before. It was so cute to watch as Blaine's eyes twinkled. Kurt couldn't help but smile back as he looked over at Rachel, his arm going around her in a loving way as she laughed and wrapped an around around him in return, their temples pressed against each other as they then moved back to how they were sitting.

"It was my song. I knew it was my song that made us place first," said Rachel proudly.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

-()-()-()-()-

"Do you wanna maybe hang out next weekend?" asked Chris on the week following the Sectional weekend. They were outside as Kurt agreed to wait with Chris for his ride before Kurt would head on home to make some highly-craved hot chocolate.

Kurt squinted a little. He had a full weekend planned to spend time with Blaine. But then again, there were some openings. "The only free time I have during the weekend is Saturday afternoon and Sunday evening," said Kurt, who was watching his breath puff out like mist before him. It was so white outside. It was truly beautiful.

"Really? Well...I guess Saturday afternoon could work out. What do you have going on?" asked Chris with a wry smile.

Kurt shrugged, not sure what would be the smart way to answer that without revealing that he was spending the weekend with Blaine. "I have some homework to get out of the way, wanna go out of town for some shopping, and maybe have a little alone-time," answered Kurt.

Chris kept smiling. "You don't want to tell me. That's okay."

Kurt shook his head and sighed, beginning to feel the coldness of the winter weather burn his throat whenever he inhaled. "I-it's not that I don't want to tell you. I just...can't."

Chris nodded his head. "I understand," he said earnestly.

A car pulled up to the curb as Chris turned to Kurt. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he got in the car and was soon gone.

Kurt stood there for a moment. He didn't really want to go home just yet. But then he heard footsteps behind him, thinking it to be another student. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, its grip familiar. "Hey you," said Blaine.

Kurt turned around and smiled. "Hey hon," he greeted in return.

"Walk me to my car?" asked Blaine, motioning his head towards the almost-empty parking lot.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. Blaine looked around and found it safe enough to grab Kurt's gloved hand in his leather-gloved hand. Kurt looked over and smiled, trusting Blaine's decision being that they were still on school grounds.

When they got to Blaine's car, which was smoothly hidden behind a mini van, Blaine stopped by the driver's door, pulling Kurt close to take advantage of the fact that they wouldn't be seen. He took both of Kurt's hands in his and pulled them to his chest as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Smiling in their kiss, Kurt kissed back happily.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Blaine when he retrieved his lips from Kurt's.

Kurt shook his head and gazed in Blaine's hazel eyes that seemed to warm up his soul on such a cold day. "No, I've brought my car today. Thanks," he said in a sweet way.

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart," murmured Blaine before he leaned back in for a quick and softer kiss, leaving Kurt wanting more.

Blaine unlocked his car and got in, waving goodbye to Kurt as Kurt waved back, walking away to head over to his car. He then suddenly realized he had forgotten something. He cursed under his breath and double-checked his messengers bag to make sure he was sure he had left his homework back in his locker. How could he forget? He slapped his keys against his leg in an angry gesture as he headed back to the school.

When he got to his locker, he quickly put in his combination and opened up his locker, quickly taking out his Chemistry and French book. Just when he was about to close his locker, he heard a faint melody playing. He froze and looked down the hall towards the auditorium doors. He pushed his eyebrows together out of curiosity, closing his locker slowly.

He put his books in his messenger bag and walked down the hall until he reached the auditorium doors. He opened them up and looked towards the stage. An unfamiliar female figure sat down on the stage, a cluster of papers before her. She looked like she was writing or something.

_Hangin' on to every word you speak,_

_'cause it's all that I need._

_Hangin' on to every word you say,_

_to light up my way._

_Even every little whisper I'm,_

_hangin' on as if it were my life._

_I'm hangin'._

_Yeah. _

_And when the darkness falls,_

_I can't see what's before me._

_Your voice is like the dawn_

_it's always there to guide me._

Kurt stepped closer, hoping he wouldn't get seen. He had to see her more closely. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She had long wavy sandy blonde hair, pale skin, and wore a winter-blue blouse that was tucked into a simple black pencil skirt. To the side of her sat a pair of unzipped black Jimmy Choo boots. Kurt raised his eyebrows. This girl had good taste for a taste so simple.

He turned his body away and left. Who was she and why was she singing in the auditorium writing when she clearly looked like a teacher? He would have to find out tomorrow.


	11. Cream of Mushroom Soup

**A/N:** Okay...wow. So I realized that chapter ten wasn't so great. But let me make it up to you guys! Alright? Things are going to take a great turn (well...in my opinion). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. From here on in, I will put something after the chapter called...Next Chapter's Preview. ;) That's...really all I have to say...since my head is pounding. Hah. Alright. Anywho. Onto chapter eleven! Enjoy, my pretties.

**Chapter Eleven – Cream of Mushroom Soup**

Blaine had just sat his coffee down on the desk in the classroom of the teacher he was substituting for when his pocket vibrated. He reached into his gray slacks and withdrew his phone from his pocket. He opened it and saw a text from Kurt reading: _**woke up really sick :( not coming into school today so ill talk to you later. Heart ya.**_Blaine replied with: _**Alright. I'll talk to you later.. :) Heart you too.**_

Blaine felt devastated. He wouldn't be able to see Kurt after school today to do some song research for Regionals' and then hang out at Lima Bean for the their weekly coffee hang-out. But then again, he was sick. It happens.

He sighed and sat down at the desk, waiting for the morning bell to ring so that the kids could start pouring in for the day. But a knock at the door made him stop before he picked up his coffee. "Yeah? Come on in," Blaine called.

A woman with sandy blonde hair, slate blue eyes, and an impeccable style going on opened the door to the classroom. She held a piece of paper in her hand and smiled. "Oh, Miss Kari isn't in today?" she asked, suddenly looking embarrassed.

Blaine blinked. She must have been new. "Uh, no she isn't. She's out of town, but I'm subbing for her," replied Blaine as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip of it, relishing the taste of caramel mixed with french vanilla.

She smiled, seeming a bit relaxed. "Awe, that's a bummer. I wanted to give her the worksheets she had let me borrow for my class," she said as she took a step inside the classroom.

Blaine smiled. "I can still take the worksheets and make sure Mrs. Kari gets them," said Blaine as the woman quickly walked in and placed the pile of two papers on the desk. As she walked away to leave.

"So you're the new English teacher then?" asked Blaine, turning his desk chair so that it was facing her.

She stopped and smiled, her cheeks going red as she turned around and leaned against the doorway as she crossed her arms just as she looked down at her Jimmy Choo shoes. "Yeah...I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Morenson," she said as she looked up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Well, welcome to McKinley, Mrs. Morenson. I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine said with a smile as he got to his feet and sat his coffee down, walking over to Elizabeth with a hand outstretched to her for politeness.

Elizabeth blushed more. "It's...'Miss'. I'm not married or engaged," she said as she switched to leaning on her other leg.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. He may be gay, but he had a trouble understanding how on earth this woman before him was single. Maybe she had a boyfriend? She was very, very beautiful and wondered why she wasn't already claimed. He didn't want to get personal and ask, so he just nodded his head, tucking his hands in his pants' pockets.

"So, thanks for the welcoming," Elizabeth then said with a small smile as she looked up at Blaine for a moment and looked away. "I'll see you around?" she then asked as she turned her body towards the door.

Blaine gave her a hopeful smile and nodded her head. "See you around."

-()-()-()-()-

A knock sounded at Kurt's bedroom door as he groaned in response. He didn't want to be in anyone's company, especially his father's. His head was pounding achingly, his nose was all stuffed up, his throat was dry and sore, and he felt too weak to get up and open his door.

"Kurt?" his father asked.

"What do you want, dad?" asked Kurt in a miserable voice.

The door opened and Burt stuck his head in. "There's a visitor here to see you. His name's Mr. Anderson? He says he brought some music sheets for you so you're not behind when you return back to school for Glee Club."

Kurt sat up, his eyes widened. _What the hell is Blaine doing here?_ "Uh...um, tell him he can come in. I really don't have the energy to drag myself downstairs," said Kurt.

Burt hesitated, thinking for a moment if it was such a good idea before he nodded his head and disappeared. When Blaine appeared, Kurt quickly put his hand to his hair, hoping that his hair wasn't in such a horrible state. He was thankful to find out that there was no hair sticking out in random places.

Burt was down stairs and Blaine was just entering Kurt's bedroom, closing the door behind him. He smiled and looked around. "Nice room," he said.

Kurt put his hand to covering his face. "What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled and sat down next to Kurt, pulling Kurt's hand away from his face. "I made you soup," said Blaine.

Kurt pushed his eyebrows together as he surveyed the large brown paper bag in his hand. "You cook?" he asked, remembering Blaine's tone when Blaine asked Kurt about him cooking.

Blaine laughed and nodded his head, placing the bag on the night stand. "Of course I do, silly," he said. Kurt never noticed amongst their four-month long relationship that Blaine could cook. "And don't worry. It's cream of mushroom. Your favorite," said Blaine, winking his eye.

"You really wanna be here right now? You can catch what I have," said Kurt as he put his hand to his mouth and coughed. He hated being sick.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I could...but then again, I wouldn't care."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," he said.

Blaine nodded his head as he then reached into his messenger bag and withdrew a folder. "Here are some songs we, and by we I mean the Glee, are all working together to decide on the set list for Regionals," he said.

Kurt happily took them. "Oh goodie! Something to keep me occupied until I have enough energy to get to an actual Glee Club rehearsal," said Kurt in a humerus way. Kurt put the folder to the side.

A fain group of chirps came from Pavarotti, startling Blaine and causing him to turn his head around to see the source of the noise. "You have a Canary? Beautiful!" exclaimed Blaine as he got to his feet.

"Blaine, meet Pavarotti," said Kurt.

Blaine turned his head and looked at Kurt. "Bird lover?"

Kurt nodded his head, coughing again. "Yeah." He then patted beside him. "Come back here. Tell me the news. Anything new happening at McKinley today?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took one last look at Pavarotti before he turned around and sat back down beside Kurt, this time sitting so close to him his hips were against his. He put his arm around Kurt in a comforting hold as Kurt sucked in a breath through his mouth and laid his head on Blaine's chest, licking his lips.

"Well, there's a new teacher in school. Her name's Miss Morenson. She teaches English."

Blaine's face scrunched into something of an excitedly sick face. "I knew it! Does she have sandy blonde hair and an amazing taste in fashion?"

Blaine laughed and nodded his head.

"Damn, that woman can sing. I heard her the other day. She must have been grading papers."

Blaine tilted his head. "She sings?"

Kurt nodded his head. "You might want to add her to something to deal with teaching the Glee Club," suggested Kurt.

Blaine thought for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know...I'll keep that in mind though," he said.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cold and sweaty cheek as he got to his feet. "Well I don't want your dad to get suspicious. I have a bit of work I need to do. So I'll talk to you later," said Blaine.

Kurt nodded his head and watched Blaine walk away. "Alright," he replied.

Blaine blew a kiss to Kurt and was soon gone. Kurt looked over at the paper bag and brought it over on his lap, opening up the bag to take out a Tupperware container of cream of mushroom soup. He found a fancy-looking silver spoon amongst a cluster of napkins. He opened the container carefully and dipped the spoon in, taking a taste of the soup. When the taste kicked in, his eyes widened. This was the best soup he had ever tasted. He couldn't believe he was saying this...but Blaine made it better than Kurt ever did.

Kurt smiled and began eating the soup, thankful that he still had a close-to-full glass of water that had been sitting on his night stand all day. When he had finished eating and when he had left a little less than half of the water left, he leaned back and sighed. The sun was falling and Kurt knew that he should soon take a long bubble bath he had been waiting for. A hot bubble bath on a cold and sick winter day sounded like the perfect thing for Kurt at the moment.

Kurt forced himself to his feet as he dragged himself into his room, removing his clothes slowly as he drew his bathwater, pouring in herbal Jasmine and Vanilla bubble bath. When the bath tub was filled, Kurt turned off the water and slowly got into the hot water, letting out a moan at the impact of the water's temperature to his chilled-to-the-bone skin. His eyes fluttered shut as he sank down in the bubbles, so relaxed and feeling good even though his throat felt as if it was on fire and his nose was still stuffy.

Kurt wanted to get better. He needed to get better. He wanted to be back in school soon. He hated seeing Blaine off school grounds and not being able to kiss him. Let alone the night he had just spent tossing and turning, endlessly waking up every other hour with his mouth so dry that it could be mistaken for a desert. He just hated being sick.

**Next Chapter's Preview:**

**Blaine threw his eyebrows together. Should he tell her? No, he shouldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Kurt. **

**Elizabeth eyed him as she moved away from the piano, walking over to him with eyes that said it all. Blaine gulped down, knowing that look simply because he's seen it on Kurt's face before. "You're so cute," spoke Elizabeth. **

**Although Blaine felt guilty with Kurt in the back of his mind, he still couldn't stop himself from smiling. And then it happened almost all too fast and in a blink of an eye, causing Blaine to be unable to respond to what had just happened yet.**


	12. Guilt

**A/N: **Dun dun dun dunn! And so the major drama begins! Glad I have you people saying "NO! STAY AWAY FROM THAT WOMAN!" That's definitely what I wanted you guys to be thinking. :) Haha so as always, enjoy this next chapter. Chapter twelve (Wow! Already?) and I still have a lot of ideas for this story. Thanks to you guys, I'm no longer suffering from early signs of Writer's Block. This is just awesome! Woots! -fist pump- **Warning: Beginning of future Klex and lovely cotton candy fluff! **Enjoy, my pretties!

**Chapter Twelve - Guilt**

"Mr Anderson? Can you do me a favor and take this to the stage for me? I honestly can't pick it up," said Tina as she stood there, bent over with her arms wrapped around the big box of lights they were going to put up for the Winter talent show that they were helping out with.

Blaine looked over and chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah sure. No problem," he said as he picked up the box. He had to admit, it really was heavy. "I'm gonna put these on the stage. You guys finish up with packing up with the backdrops before you leave, 'kay?" asked Blaine.

Everyone murmured their responses in a blank voice as Blaine exited the choir room and walked down the hall towards the auditorium's stage door. He walked into the back of the stage and sat down the box next to a cluster of other boxes randomly marked with "lights" or "fog machine" and stuff like that. He froze when he heard a piano playing. Sounded like the piano melody for Come Home by Eyes Set to Kill.

_We say its okay,_

_to leave it alone.  
>But I want you to notice,<em>

_this case isn't closed.  
>Doors are open, <em>

_the lights are left on.  
>And there's never a night I sleep,<br>With the dreams that I'd have,_

_if you never decided,_

_decided to leave.  
>There's never an ounce that I breathe,<em>

_without thinking about,_

_who I could have been with you.  
>There's never an ounce that I breathe,<em>

_without thinking about,_

_who I could have been if you didn't leave._

Blaine poked his head from behind stage and found Elizabeth at the piano. His mouth dropped open. _Kurt wasn't lying when he said she could sing,_ he thought to himself as he watched her sing, unable to stop thinking about how talented she really was. It was just so amazing. Her voice was never off-key and it was all smooth and perfect. He hadn't heard a woman sing like that since, well, _ever_.

__

_The phones been patient to hear your call,  
>but you never touch the dial.<br>You never touch the dial.  
>So now I know,<br>There's someone I wish walked through these halls,  
>but you'll never take the chance to come home.<br>So come home._

When Elizabeth had finished singing, she looked up at Blaine, her cheeks turning bright red as she slightly jumped, startled by Blaine's sudden appearance as he walked over to the piano. "Oh...hey there," she said as she tucked a strand of her wavy sandy blonde hair behind her ear, looking down at her hands which were relaxed on the piano keys set before her.

"Hey," said Blaine. She seemed nervous suddenly by his presence. "You sing so..._so_ beautifully," Blaine breathed.

She smiled, looking as if she was trying to force it away. "Thank you," she said in a small voice. "That really means a lot," she said as she then looked up at him and caught his eyes. She got to her feet and put her hand on the side of the piano, looking at the floor now.

"You're welcome," said Blaine, unsure of what to say next.

There was a long, awkward silence and to tell the truth, Blaine didn't really like it. He felt uncomfortable for some reason. "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Elizabeth suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Blaine knew exactly of her intentions. She wanted it to be a date. He didn't like that idea at all. Blaine threw his eyebrows together. Should he tell her? Tell her about how he's Gay? No, he shouldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Kurt. He wasn't sure if Kurt really wanted anyone to know about how Blaine was gay and to set a label that he would automatically be Kurt's boyfriend...not that he wasn't. "I-I'm not so sure...about that..."

Elizabeth eyed him as she moved away from the piano, walking over to him with eyes that said it all. Blaine gulped down, knowing that look simply because he's seen it on Kurt's face before. "You're so cute," spoke Elizabeth in a more bolder way.

Although Blaine felt guilty with Kurt in the back of his mind, he still couldn't stop himself from smiling. And then it happened almost all too fast and in a blink of an eye, causing Blaine to be unable to respond to what had just happened yet. He felt a series of tiny and gentle butterfly kisses on his lips. His eyes closed, trying to block them out. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. He felt a hand on his chest and before he knew it, his legs were moving backwards. Since when did he let his legs move backwards?

Soon enough, his back was gently pressed against the back stage's wall as the lips kissing his turned from butterfly kisses to something of a more needy sort. When his mind registered, he put his arms out before him and grabbed her arms, urging her away from him. "No, I can't do this," he said as he pushed past her and hurried away. He had his Glee club to get to...even though it would be over by now. He would have an empty choir room to return to.

-()-()-()-()-

Blaine stood before the choir room's doorway. The door was closed, but he heard a piano playing on the other side. It sounded like the piano melody for some Twilight movie. My Love by Sia.

_My love,_

_leave yourself behind._

_Beat inside me,_

_leave you blind._

_My love,_

_you have found peace._

_You were searching,_

_for release._

Blaine rested his head against the doorway as he just listened. It was Kurt who was playing, singing the way that Blaine loved to hear him sing. He sounded wonderful and generally cheery.

_You gave it all,_

_gave into the call._

_You took a chance and,_

_you took a fall for us._

_You came thoughtfully,_

_loved me faithfully._

_You taught me honor,_

_you did it for me._

Blaine turned the choir room door's handle and peaked his head in as Kurt stopped playing and turned around to look at Blaine, a soft smile at his lips that said he was happy to see him again. Blaine couldn't help but feel the guilt that coursed through his veins with what had just happened on the stage. He didn't even know if he should tell Kurt or not. He thought it'd be wise not to say anything for now.

"Ready for some coffee?" Blaine asked as he walked over to Kurt, wishing he could just hold Kurt for the time being.

Kurt's smile widened slightly as he nodded his head, getting up from the piano bench. He walked over to the seat he had been sitting in during Glee Club that had his messenger bag, coat, scarf, and gloves on and slid on his new plaid coat and on his solid red scarf. He followed Blaine out the door and got in his car, meeting Blaine at Lima Bean as they always did.

When the two met there, they got in line as Blaine ordered for Kurt, paying for everything including the relatively large chocolate chip cookie. They sat down at their usual table and drank their coffee in silence.

Kurt thought for a moment, glancing up to survey Blaine. "Blaine? Is everything okay?" Kurt asked as he put out his hand and placed it softly on top of Blaine's.

Blaine seemed somewhat startled by the sudden connection as he looked up at Kurt and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. Sure, why?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know...you just seem somewhat...paranoid and quiet," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine scoffed. "I'm fine, sweetheart," he assured Kurt as he flipped his hand over so that he could wrap his hand around Kurt's, squeezing it slightly for reassurance.

Kurt nodded his head, believing and trusting what Blaine was saying even if a feeling in his gut screamed that something had happened. But he didn't want to pressure. It could just be something Blaine doesn't want to talk about. Kurt understood how things can get that way at times. He definitely had those moments where he just wanted to be left alone about whatever had happened.

Kurt just smiled and nodded once again as they shared the over-sized chocolate chip cookie in silence.

When they finished up their coffees, they put their coats, gloves, and scarves back on, walking out of the coffee shop hand-in-hand.

When they got to Kurt's car, Blaine just wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close. Kurt smiled and buried his red-tipped nose in Blaine's neck. "What's this for?" Kurt's muffled voice asked.

Blaine chuckled and held his boyfriend closer. "I love you...Kurt, don't ever forget that. No matter what happens, I love you," spoke Blaine.

Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to where his neck connected with Blaine's jaw, sending a shiver rippling through Blaine. He felt so stressed right now. "Come home with me," Blaine then said, his voice a husky whisper.

Kurt was startled when Blaine said he loved him. He wasn't expecting to hear that for a while now. So as a response, he kissed where Blaine's neck connected with his Jaw. He felt Blaine shiver beneath him. He then froze when he heard Blaine beg to take him hope. He smiled and pulled back slightly so that he could look at Blaine and Blaine could look at him.

"Of course."

-()-()-()-()-

As soon as Kurt entered Blaine's apartment, Blaine slammed his door shut and pushed Kurt against the nearest wall, hurrying to shred Kurt's scarf, coat, and gloves off as his lips traced Kurt's jaw. The two kicked their boots of soon enough as Kurt's head tilted back for better access, his head hitting the wall he was pushed up against with a heavy but harmless thud. A moan erupted and he helped Blaine out of his coat, scarf, and gloves next. A pile of their winter articles sat around them as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him into his bedroom, his lips sucking Kurt's bottom lip followed by playful nibbling.

Kurt was already hard, a million sequences of what could happen going through his mind. He let out a moan that sounded as if he was begging to be touched more by Blaine.

Blaine unzipped Kurt's sweater and threw it to the floor as he pushed Kurt onto the bed. Kurt felt the edge of the bed press against the back of his knees, causing his knees to bend and him to sit down as Blaine continued to take off Kurt's clothes.

Kurt, in response, pulled Blaine's winter green vest over top of his head as Blaine threw up his hands, Kurt disconnecting their lips for a brief second so that he could get the vest up over Blaine's head and throw it to the floor, adding more clothes to the pile. Kurt was becoming painfully hard as he put his lips back on Blaine's and Blaine put his hands to Kurt's hips.

Blaine felt his pants become uncomfortably tight as he was now pulling Kurt's unbuttoned dress shirt off. When Kurt had become fully shirtless, he put his hands to Kurt's milky white chest, touching every inch possible. The touch of Blaine's fingertips sent Kurt shivering, blood rushing south by the second.

Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's hard-on, causing Kurt to take in a sharp breath that sounded almost like a hiss. He slowly messaged there as his lips moved down to sucking a new hickey into the right side of Kurt's neck. Blaine's free hand undid Kurt's belt and pulled it out from its loops to add it tot he pile of clothes. He then pulled his hand away, causing a whine to erupt for Kurt's throat. "Don't...don't st-"

"Shh..." Blaine whispered as he unzipped Kurt's pants and slid them down so that Kurt was left in his boxers.

Kurt's chest was rising and falling quickly as Blaine urged him back so that he was laying down. Blaine scooted him up so that his body was fully on the mattress, Kurt's length dying for friction.

Kurt had to admit, he was impressed this evening. It had been a while since they did anything sexual. And when the did do anything sexual, it was quick and not fully romantic, even though it was just enough to send Kurt smiling for the rest of the weekend. So to Kurt, this was really romantic. But then again, the most sexual they they had ever gotten was blowing off each other.

Kurt felt the impact of the cold air around them when Blaine tugged Kurt's boxers off of his legs. Kurt opened his eyes and found Blaine just in his boxers. His eyes fluttered shut again when he felt Blaine's hands wrap around Kurt's hardened length. He let out a long and low moan.

"You're so sexy when you moan," spoke Blaine as he moved up to nibbling on Kurt's earlobe. "I want you so bad," he then whispered.

Kurt's heart pounded with somewhat panic. Blaine felt Kurt tense beneath him and immediately knew why. "Shh...relax, sweetheart," he cooed.

**Next Chapter's Preview:**

**Kurt sat there, frozen after what he had just seen. He couldn't find the urge to move his legs to get up off of the dirty school's floor, the auditorium door opened beside him. His new designer pants would need extra TLC when he'd wash them tonight, but he didn't care right now.**

**After what he had given to Blaine...after what he had let Blaine _do_, Blaine had just went around and lied to Kurt. Nothing was wrong? Then why the fuck was Blaine making out with Elizabeth?**

**Tears spilling over his eyelids and down his cheeks to fall against his black vest. This just wasn't a good day.**


	13. Broken Heart

**A/N:** Heehee I'm loving you guys' reaction to chapter twelve. I'm listening to I'm The Greatest Star while I'm writing this. I really am loving you guys. But how about we cut the chatter and get to chapter thirteen? **Warning: Smex and cotton candy fluff.** Enjoy, my pretties!

**Chapter Thirteen – Broken Heart**

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's for a brief moment and then looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" asked Blaine in a breathy voice.

Kurt hesitated before his nodded his head quickly. "With all my heart," he replied.

Satisfied with Kurt's reply, Blaine's hand that was on Kurt's throbbing cock slid down until it was pressed lightly against his hole. Kurt sucked in a breath, waiting for it to just happen. Blaine's free hand reached into his nightstand and withdrew a tube of lube. He took his hand away from Kurt's clenched hole and spread lube around his finger, and then put his finger back to Kurt's hole. Blaine leaned his head back down so that his lips were on Kurt's neck.

Kurt was breathing fast and heavy, his cock suddenly throbbing all the more. He whined and as if Blaine read Kurt's mind, Blaine pushed his finger into the hole, feeling all the muscles clench around in finger. "You are so _tight_, Kurt. Makes me what you all the more," whispered Blaine. "Your _so sexy_..."

Kurt let out another whimper, loving the way Blaine was speaking to him. He soon moaned loudly as he felt Blaine beginning to pump his finger in and out of Kurt. It wasn't as painful as Kurt had expected it to be. Really, it was more of a foreign feeling than pain. But he soon recognized the pleasuring feeling. "More," was all Kurt could manage saying.

Blaine added a finger as his lips sucked on Kurt's tender skin. Soon enough, he had three fingers pumping inside and out of Kurt's hole. Kurt's hands were clenching the bed spread as he let out a series of moans, making Blaine want him more and more by each moan.

When Blaine felt he was ready enough, he withdrew his fingers, causing Kurt to let out whine from the loss of contact. "Are you ready?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

Kurt nodded his head quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Blaine, stripping out of his boxers as he soon enough wrapped lube around his hardened length and positioned it at Kurt's hole.

Kurt nodded his head, looked up at Blaine as he bit his bottom lip fiercely.

And with that, Blaine pushed inside of Kurt, causing Kurt to suck in a breath and hiss, soon moaning long and loud. "Oh my God, Blaine!" he exclaimed.

Blaine stopped when he felt he was in enough, waiting for Kurt to beg for him to start moving. "_Fuck_, Kurt! You feel so damn good!" Blaine replied.

When the stinging subsided and the craving for Blaine to begin pumping in and out of him replaced it, he whined and moaned. "Blaine, move, _please_" he begged.

Blaine loved hearing Kurt beg for him to do something. It was cute, sexy, hot, and another major turn-on for him. So just as Kurt had begged, Blaine began bucking his hips, pushing in and out enough with a simple rhythm. Blaine rolled his head back as he gripped Kurt's hips. "You feel so good..." Blaine's tip hit against his prostate enough to cause a louder moan to come from Kurt.

Kurt's body soon shuttered and came all over the bed as Blaine had just pulled out of Kurt to come as well, his hand pumping his own cock until he felt empty enough and satisfied. The two breathed heavily as Blaine's body collapsed over top of Kurt's. Never had he felt this connected to another human being before. Never had he felt this much during sex before.

"I love you so much," murmured Blaine.

Kurt caught his breath and pressed his lips to Blaine's. "I love you most," he replied with an exhausted smile.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt walked into school Monday, his ass still sore from what went on Friday. Carole asked and believed Kurt when he told her that his stomach had been upset and he had been running to the bathroom a lot. And when Finn asked, Kurt just told him not to ask...even though he already did. Kurt put his hand up to Finn in a talk-to-the-hand sort of way.

Kurt knew he was walking suspiciously. Just by the fact he was being careful with how he walked and how much stinging he felt whenever he did walk. He got up to his locker and took out his French book only to find a body leaning against the locker over. It was Chris.

He was smirking. "So, who'd you lose your V-Card to?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest in a I'm-so-cool way.

Kurt rolled his eyes and closed his locker. "I didn't lose my virginity," lied Kurt.

Chris scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Then explain why you're walking like you've been fucked in the ass for the first time. And what happened to hanging out this weekend anyways?"

Kurt had never heard Chris cuss and joke around in the same sentence before. It was weird. "My stomach was really upset this weekend. I got sick," lied Kurt.

Chris gave him a tired-looking face with a raised eyebrow. "Lies."

Kurt shook his head and started heading down the hall to make his way to his French class. "Wait, so, that pretty much means you're gay, right?" asked Chris.

Kurt stopped and turned his head to Chris, his eyebrows pushed together. "I've _been_ gay, Chris."

Chris shrugged his shoulders in an innocent way. "Just checking."

Chris turned back around and began walking again. "I thought you knew when we first met since you called me 'cutie' and all."

Chris laughed. "I was trying to find out...guess I just wasn't sure," he said in a hey-calm-down way. "So are you going to tell me who he is?"

Kurt sighed and stopped. "Oh my God, Chris."

Chris sighed and looked away from Kurt. "You made me feel like you were my best friend. But I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everything and not lie. I know how it goes, Kurt. You have a boyfriend. My chances of trying to get with you are ruined, I know." And with that, Chris turned around to head to his locker. "See you in class," he murmured in a pissed-off way.

Kurt sighed and turned around to see Chris walking to opposite direction. He really didn't like this situation he was in.

-()-()-()-()-

"Glee, I would like you to welcome my new assistant, Miss. Morenson," said Blaine as he motioned to Elizabeth who was now walking through the doorway.

This was the second time Kurt had seen her since he saw her grading papers in the auditorium. She looked all the more beautiful. He heard Puck suck in a breath as he looked over and saw Puck cupping hand over his mouth, hearing a faint "_holy shit_".

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back over at Elizabeth.

"Hi guys," Elizabeth said.

Everyone gave her a short and simple warm welcoming. "Now, Miss Morenson's going to sing for you guys so you guys can get a general idea of the addition to our Glee Club," announced Blaine, who now sat at the piano and began playing.

_The way you move is like a falling rainstorm,_

_and I'm a house of cards._

_Your the,_

_kind of reckless that should send me running but I,_

_kinda know that I won't get far._

_You stood there in front of me just,_

_close enough to touch._

_And I hope you couldn't see what I was thinkin' of._

_Drop everything now,_

_meet me in the pouring rain._

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_take away the pain._

_'Cause I see,_

_sparks fly,_

_whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes baby,_

_as the lights go down.  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around.<em>

_'Cause I see,_

_sparks fly,_

_whenever you smile. _

When the song was done and over with, the group got to their feet and clapped...well, all except for Kurt and Rachel. Who's mouths were dropped opened and eyes widened. Elizabeth had talent...far more than Rachel or even anyone else in the room had.

-()-()-()-()-

Blaine's back crashed into a wall. "Get off of me!" Blaine warned.

Elizabeth ignored Blaine's please as she wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and pressed her lips to his, moving her lips against his so hard that it made it seem as if he was kissing her back. He tried shaking his head and he tried to pull her away, but this woman was _strong_ for being a female and looking so fragile.

They were the only ones left on the auditorium stage, being that the rest of the Glee Club left to go home and do whatever it is that they do when they go home during the beginning of the week. He whined in the kiss, begging for her to stop. This was just too wrong. He felt so disgusted. He didn't want to hurt her.

Kurt closed his locker, remembering that he forgot to tell Blaine about how he would be out of town Friday through Tuesday being that he's being forced to visit his grandparents in Kentucky. He hurried on over to the choir room to see if Blaine would be, somehow, there. When he found he wasn't, he sighed and thought he should check the auditorium. He walked down the hall and stopped at the opened door to the figures standing pressed together beside the row of auditorium seats just before the stairs that led on the stage.

Kurt's heart stopped as he put his hand to his mouth and his eyes widened. His vision became blurry as he turned around and moved over a bit so that his back pressed against the row of lockers behind him and he sunk down to the floor. Kurt just sat there, frozen after what he had just seen. He couldn't find the urge to move his legs to get up off of the dirty school's floor, the auditorium door opened beside him. His new designer pants would need extra TLC when he'd wash them tonight, but he didn't care right now.

After what he had given to Blaine...after what he had let Blaine _do_, Blaine had just went around and lied to Kurt. Nothing was wrong? Then why the fuck was Blaine making out with Elizabeth?

Tears spilling over his eyelids and down his cheeks to fall against his black vest. This just wasn't a good day.

A sob erupted from his throat loud enough to echo through the whole entire school, causing him to feel as if he just got caught. He hurried to his feet just as his messenger bag slipped off of his shoulder and fell to the floor with a loud thud that also echoed through the school. Another sob broke from his throat as he reached down and grabbed his bag with shaky hands.

"Kurt?" a voice called, echoing from the auditorium, coming closer and closer.

He sobbed two more hiccups and wiped his running nose on his sleeve as he hurried down the hall towards the doors. He needed to be away from here. Anywhere but here. "Kurt! Wait" Kurt heard Blaine yell down the hall.

Kurt shook his head and busted through the front door and hurried into the parking lot to his car. He took out his keys, dropped them, scorned himself, and picked them up as he unlocked his car door. He flung his body inside and started the car just as he glanced up to see Blaine's rushing down the front stairs that sat before the school's front doors. He put his car in reverse and drove home.

**Next Chapter's Preview:**

**Blaine pinned Kurt's wrists above his head, his breath rigid as he sat astride Kurt's laid out body. How they got here, Blaine didn't know. "Listen to me Kurt. You _have_ to believe me!" Blaine pleaded as a tear spilled over Blaine's one eye and landed on Kurt's chin. **

**Kurt thrashed his body around, trying to free himself of Blaine's grasp. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand being in this position with Blaine. He felt so broken and pissed at Blaine that he couldn't stand anything at the moment. "Get off of me!" hissed Kurt.**

"**No!" Kurt used all his strength to try and free his wrists, but Kurt found himself shortly free but then pinned back down again. Blaine looked so torn and broken. Kurt hated seeing him this way b – no! Blaine broke his heart. He lied to Kurt! Why couldn't Finn or Carole or even Burt be home right now. **

**The fact that Kurt was on his entry hall's floor sent an anger rushing through him. He had to fight this. He had to fight the feeling that he wanted to forgive Blaine. "Get. Off." His voice was shaky and he was close to crying. Blaine sat there still, tears silently fall down his cheeks. **

**A/N: **No! No, no, no, no! Writer's block! Wtf? Alright. I need you guys' help. I know what to do with the preview...but how do I get there and what do I do after it? Someone, please help...message me or just respond in a review...this is just great...


	14. Just Listen

**A/N:** Guys, you are me heroes! Yay only 10 hour writer's block. You guys...I just love you. Especially you afterahurricanecomesarainbow, themasinacoverly, LadyAliceCullen, and definitely everythingsklaine-nothinghurts. Enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the pace of this chapter. I know it must seem a bit rushed...

**Chapter Fourteen – Just Listen**

Kurt didn't pay attention to how fast he was driving. He swerved around cars and turned onto the streets he needed to turn onto just to get home fast and quick. He must have been breaking tons of laws with how fast he was driving and the fact he had to keep on hitting the IGNORE button on his phone to every singly time Blaine was calling Kurt. Now it had struck over twenty times Blaine was trying to call Kurt in the fifteen minutes Kurt had spent in his car driving. No, _speeding_. But he didn't. He ignored other people beeping their car horns at him as he tried his best to get home as soon as possible. _How the fuck could he do that to me?_ Kurt asked himself.

When Kurt got home, the house was empty. "_Mom? Dad? Finn?_" Kurt called. He needed someone. _Anyone_... No one replied. He walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge. He took it off and read that Carole was at the store, Burt had to work a few extra hours so he wouldn't be home until night time, and Finn was studying for tomorrow's Government test at Puck's house. Kurt sighed and sniffed, wiping his tears away as he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. Just when he needed them...they weren't here for him.

Kurt ran up the stair and hurried into his room, slamming his door shut hard enough that any harder, it would break. He thought he was finished with crying, but he was wrong. He broke out into a series of hard sobs as he slid to his floor and threw is messenger bag away from him. He buried his face in his hands as his knees curled up to his chest. His shoulders shook as his throat became raw, his hands shook, his chest heaved harshly with every hiccup, he couldn't breathe, and most of all, his heart felt as if it had just broken into tiny, millions of pieces of a shattered soul. He shook his head. This can't be happening. It just couldn't.

Kurt banged his hand against his floor just he banged his head against his door. He must have been sobbing for what seemed like eternity, taking the opportunity to release all his held-back feelings in the tears. Pain, fear, agony, betrayal, stress, and disbelief of what he had allowed himself to get into. A relationship with a teacher? He didn't need Blaine, anyway. Blaine was _a teacher_, and he was just a student. The relationship was impossible. Blaine could just go ahead and be with that whore if he wanted to. Kurt would want Blaine to be happy, even if he did basically stab Kurt in the back.

_Wait, no_, he chided himself. _It wasn't her fault – she couldn't have known he was in a relationship._ Then again, it probably wasn't easy to explain to someone that you're dating a student... _Quit defending him!_ he yelled to himself. It's wasn't his fault. _No. Of course it is. He __lied__ to you. He __cheated__ on you!_

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt walked into school the next day looking as if he didn't get any sleep at all, which he didn't. His hair was untouched and natural and he wore all black. Black dress shirt, black slacks, black vest, black boots, and black sweater. A matching black hat covered his hair and dark circles were formed under Kurt's eyes.

"Rough night?" a voice asked as Kurt must have been staring into his opened locker for what seemed like forever.

Kurt looked over with a tired expression at Chris. "I didn't sleep at all," Kurt said in a very dead-pan tone.

Chris' usual smirk vanished as concern flashed across his face. "You okay? Wanna talk about it?" Chris asked?

"Just...really stressed...like, _a lot_." Kurt looked back at his locker, trying to remember what it was that he needed to get out of there. He had a whole day of school ahead of him and he wanted to skip with all of his heart.

"'Bout what?" asked Chris.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders as his eyes scanned over the labels on his books for basically the hundredth time.

"Well...I know a way to get use of some of that stress," said Chris, his voice a little low.

Kurt didn't register his mind. "How?"

Chris moved a little closer. "Meet me in the locker room after school. Whether or not you want to is completely up to you," spoke Chris in a whispered voice.

It clicked in on Kurt. His eyes looked back to normal as he looked over at Chris again. He knew exactly what Chris had meant. "I'll definitely think about it," spoke Kurt.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt hesitated before he pushed through the door of the boy's locker room. Should he really be doing this after what he had went through yesterday? Let alone, what he had went through last Friday? Somehow, he didn't care if he should do this or not. He needed something to get his mind off of things.

He pushed through the door and found Chris sitting on one of the benches placed between the rows of ugly red lockers. Chris looked up at Kurt and immediately got to his feet, smiling. Somehow, Kurt thought it was cute. "You came," he said as a surprised.

Kurt only looked somewhat better than he did this morning. He raised and eyebrow. "Surprised?"

"Yeah, actually," said Chris who was now hurrying over to lock the locker room door so no one could disturb them. "Are you sure about this?" Chris asked as he soon walked over to Kurt.

Kurt dropped his messenger bag neatly at the end of the first row of lockers so it was out of the way. "I am," he said.

Chris didn't say anything after that. All he did was cautiously move closer to Kurt, waiting for Kurt to move away. When he didn't, he placed his hands on Kurt's waist to pull him so close that their bodies were pressed against each other. Kurt focused on the ocean he saw in Chris' eyes and the way his curly blonde hair wrapped around his ears. In way, he was charming.

Chris soon slowly began to lean in. When Kurt didn't lean away, he pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt closed his eyes and puckered his lips to kiss back against Chris'.

Kurt's eyebrows pulled together at how awkward and not-right this was beginning to feel. He tried to push the feelings away, but it really wasn't working. He couldn't help but see Blaine flashing before his closed eyes. This wasn't right. Not at all.

Kurt immediately pulled away. "I can't do this!" he said as he pulled away completely and put his hands up in surrender.

Chris put his hand to his mouth and sighed, soon nodding his head. "Yeah...me either. It doesn't...feel right. I mean, I thought I had a crush on you...but I claim myself wrong," he said.

_Well. This is awkward._

Weirdly, Kurt blinked and grabbed his bag as he unlocked the door and hurried out to the hall. He stopped when he heard a familiar set of voices. Blaine was talking to the whore Elizabeth. With just Blaine's voice, a knot was placed in Kurt's stomach. He cringed and shook his head, hurrying away so he could get home.

When he got home, he rushed to his room, glad that no one was home once again. It had been known that it was a busy week for everyone in the house but Kurt. He closed his door and slid back down the position he had been in yesterday, thinking about everything. New tears began to form as he let out a few sobs. He cried this morning as he got dress when his father refused to let him stay home being that he looked and felt perfectly fine. What his father didn't know was that Kurt was mentally sick. He needed to stay home and hide for just one day. But he didn't get to. He had been crying a lot lately, it seemed.

Kurt froze when he heard pounding on the front door. His eyes opened as he hurried to his feet, nearly tripping as he hopped onto his bed to the other side to glance outside his window. Blaine's car sat in the driveway. "Shit!"

"KURT!" Kurt heard his name being called all the way up the stairs to his room. He panicked. He needed to get Blaine to stay away.

He hurried out of his room and down the stairs to open up the front door. "Go away! Go home, Blaine!" Kurt said.

Blaine read the upset expression on Kurt's face. He saw his puffy red eyes and left-over tear streaks that trailed down his whole cheek. His heart broke at the very sight...he knew it was because of him. He tried to push through the door but Kurt tried to push him back. "Just go away!" Kurt yelled in a passionately angered voice.

"No! Just listen to me! Please. Kurt."

Kurt tried to shut the door but Blaine was lucky enough that he put his foot to stop the door from closing. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it because Kurt's eyes widened as he took a step back just as Blaine forced his body through the door and closed the door behind him to keep out the cold September air.

Kurt found himself breaking again, he put his hand to his mouth and shook his head, unable to speak as the two just stared at each other for what seemed forever.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist in a gentle way but Kurt tried to rip them free of Blaine's grip, but it didn't work. "_Don't touch me!_" screamed Kurt as he was flailing his body around so much and so hard that he tripped. Blaine tried to steady Kurt but found himself falling with Kurt, landing atop Kurt. "Kurt, I didn't cheat on you. _She_ kissed me!" Blaine stressed.

Kurt shook his head and tried to rip his wrists from his grip still, causing himself to get hurt slightly, feeling bruises form where Blaine's hands were. "You're a liar! I thought you were gay, Blaine!"

Blaine pinned Kurt's wrists above his head, his breath rigid as he sat astride Kurt's laid out body. How they got here, Blaine didn't know. "Listen to me Kurt. You _have_ to believe me!" Blaine pleaded as a tear spilled over Blaine's one eye and landed on Kurt's chin.

Kurt thrashed his body around, trying to free himself of Blaine's grasp continuously. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand being in this position with Blaine. He felt so broken and pissed at Blaine that he couldn't stand anything at the moment. "_Get off of me!_" hissed Kurt.

"No!" Kurt used all his strength to try and free his wrists, but Kurt found himself shortly free but then pinned back down again. Blaine looked so torn and broken. Kurt hated seeing him this way b – _no_! Blaine broke his heart. He lied to Kurt! Why couldn't Finn or Carole or even Burt be home right now?

The fact that Kurt was on his entry hall's floor sent a new set of anger rushing through him. He had to fight this. He had to fight the feeling that he wanted to forgive Blaine. "Get. _Off_." His voice was shaky and he was close to crying all over again for the fourth time today. Blaine sat there still, tears silently fall down his cheeks.

"I love you Kurt...I'm so sorry you had to see that...I-I _am_ gay! I'm a hundred percent gay! But she doesn't know that! That's why she came onto me like that! And she kissed me Friday...and-"

"You didn't tell her?" Kurt's voice was a bit stronger, but his voice was still shaky, watching the tears slip down Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine stopped for a moment and shook his head. "I didn't know if you wanted me to tell her or not, I..I-" Blaine started in a lower voice.

Kurt blinked up at Blaine. So he was trying to protect Kurt, basically? "Kurt, I don't even _like_ that...that _whore_," Blaine assured.

Kurt saw the earnest look in Blaine's eyes. He breathed heavily as he just stared at Blaine, his arms still so that he wasn't thrashing them around anymore. His muscles were sore. _Should...should I believe him?_ Kurt waited for his heart to calm down and he knew Blaine was waiting for that too. Kurt's eyes closed, trying to focus on what his heart was telling him to do.

His body jumped out of nature at the touch of Blaine's hand, which let go of Kurt's one wrist and touched to Kurt's cheek, a thumb brushing to tears away and cupping Kurt's side of his face. Kurt's eyes opened and looked up at Blaine. "I am..._so_ sorry, sweetheart," he said.

_You had me at sweetheart_, he thought, making up his mind. Blaine only used 'sweetheart' when he knew with his heart he had to use it. Kurt felt as if he was being stupid, childish, and pathetic even though he was 17 and not a a _young_ teenager anymore. "I thought I lost you," murmured Kurt, breaking down once again.

Blaine's eyes pushed up together as he got off of Kurt and pulled him up with him. He took off his coat and helped Kurt take off his coat he had forgotten to take off, soon wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt responded with a tight hold as he buried his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine came close to tears again, but he was strong enough to hold back. He moved away from Kurt so he could cup his face and look deep into those translucent gray eyes.

"_You_ listen to me, Kurt Hummel. When I tell someone I love them...I will _always_ love them. You will..._ never_ lose me. You hear me?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Kurt calmed down his sobbing and nodded his head nonchalantly. "I...ju-" he couldn't form words right now. In all honesty, he didn't know what to say. He sighed out of frustration with his word-forming skills.

Blaine then relaxed his hands from Kurt and soon took his hand as he led him through the archway and into the living room. "Now...do you forgive me?" asked Blaine as they walked into the living room.

Kurt didn't speak. He just let Blaine move him. He just couldn't speak. Not yet. But then he felt the edge of the couch against his knees, causing him to sit down on it. Blaine crawled to sit astride Kurt's thighs, his hands cupping Kurt's neck as their faces sat just millimeters away from one another.

"You know...you're gonna have to say something sooner or later," said Blaine in a small and low voice.

Kurt just looked down at Blaine's lips, already forgotten that those lips were once covered with that whore's. All he could think about was how he just wanted to do something he'd like to call 'makeup-make out'.

"Mmhm," Kurt mumbled.

"'Mmhm' is not an answer, baby," Blaine mumbled in a husky voice.

_'Baby'...that was hot. He never used that before. I like it, _Kurt thought as he sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, slightly rolling his head with his eyes. "God, just kiss me already!" Kurt exclaimed in a exasperated tone.

Blaine smiled wryly and let out a small chuckle as he let one hand go of Kurt's cheek to support his weight on the back of the couch as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Their chests pressed together as Kurt's hand slid to Blaine's waist, Blaine letting out a moan as he slowly arched his body closer to Kurt's...it was getting pretty impressive in Kurt's book.

Kurt tried not to smile in a kiss, but Blaine pulled back. "Stop smiling," he said with another chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," replied Kurt, laughing.

"You asked for it," joked Blaine as Blaine claimed Kurt's mouth, his tongue thrashing into Kurt's mouth and tangling with Kurt's. Kurt stopped smiling instantly, focusing on the suddenly hot make out. He was thoroughly enjoying this.

**Next Chapter's Preview:**

**Rachel and Mercedes' mouth dropped at the sight before them. Kurt and Blaine's bodies tangled together? In the choir room? On school grounds? That was illegal! Let alone highly unprofessional being that Blaine was the teacher here. **

**Rachel looked at Mercedes. "What do we do?" asked Rachel.**

**With wide eyes, Mercedes replied, "I don't know, Rachel...but all that I do know...is that they really care about each other..."**

**Rachel looked back at the sigh and soon looked away when she heard one of them moan. "I won't tell if you won't," immediately whispered Rachel.**

"**Deal."**

**"But remember, I suck at keeping a secret..." Rachel turned away and hurried away from the choir room's door. **

"**I don't...but I might just suck at keeping this one," said Mercedes, shaking her head as she followed Rachel.**


	15. Busted

**A/N: **Wow...it's the fifteenth chapter already? This is interesting...alrighty. **Warning for some usual fluff!** Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen - Busted**

Kurt couldn't remember the last time that Glee Club was torturous. He sat there, fidgeting in his seat as Blaine went over the list of song chosen for Regionals. Kurt's eyes were glued to Blaine's lips, unable to listen to whatever Blaine was saying. It was like he was moving his lips in slow motion, the movements like an angel.

When Blaine's eyes fell on Kurt, Kurt knew. He looked away, his cheeks going deep red as he bit his bottom lip and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to focus on how his new fluffy brown knitted sweater that was a part of Marc Jacob's new winter collection.

"So what I want you guys to do over the weekend is to get together and try out the songs that _you_ think you need to practice most. Then next week, we'll practice each song each day. You're dismissed," said Blaine as he sat down his list of the songs on his desk and opened his book bag so he could slide the sheet in.

Everyone left but Kurt. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to Blaine, controlling the impulse to grab Blaine and kiss him there and now. What was with his hormones today? Blaine turned to Kurt, looking down at Kurt, breathing fast.

"Still up for coffee?" asked Kurt. _Damn, that was a stupid question._

Blaine was breathing heavily, causing Kurt to slightly tilt his head to the side. "You okay? You don't look so good," said Kurt as he put his hand to Blaine's forehead. "Hm...you feel fine," he then said as he took a step away.

"Dammit Kurt..." hissed Blaine as he grabbed Kurt and pulled him to the point his body pressed against his.

Kurt's eyes widened. _So it wasn't just me feeling it_, he thought to himself as his mouth dropped open, shocked at what Blaine was doing. They were on school grounds! Let alone...they were in the choir room. "Blaine, what are you doing? Can't we wait to get off of school grounds?" asked Kurt.

Blaine nuzzled his head in Kurt's shoulder, his nose brushing Kurt's ear. "Shh...we're fine," Blaine whispered, his breath brushing over just under Kurt's ears, causing a shiver to rumble through him and to suck in a breath. "And the fact that I know what I'm doing to you is making it worse," Blaine added.

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut. "We could get caught," whined Kurt in a small voice.

"We're fine," Blaine replied as he pressed his lips to Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a small whimper, blood rushing south faster than his blood had ever rushed that direction.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt put his hands to Blaine's chest, clutching a fistful of Blaine's vest. His breath increased in weight as his head tilted to the side for better excess. Another whimper, but smaller, sounded at the back of his throat.

Blaine walked backwards until the chalkboard pressed against his back. He rolled over so that Kurt was now pressed against the chalk board. Kurt tried to push Blaine away. "Blaine, seriously. We need to wait till we get off school grounds!" Kurt hissed under a short breath only to find himself sucking in a breath as he felt Blaine's hard-on pressing against Kurt's. Blaine claimed Kurt's mouth passionately.

Outside the room, Rachel and Mercedes stopped at their locker. "Crap! I think I left my purse in the choir room," said Rachel.

Mercedes turned to Rachel and closed her locker. "I'll walk back to the room with you. We still going to Lima Bean?" asked Mercedes.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head as she nodded her head. "Yeah!" Rachel said as the two walked back down the hall to the choir room only to stop at the door.

Rachel and Mercedes' mouth dropped at the sight before them. Kurt and Blaine's bodies tangled together and their mouths pressed together in a needy way? In the choir room? On school grounds? That was illegal! Let alone highly unprofessional being that Blaine was the teacher here.

Rachel looked at Mercedes. "What do we do?" asked Rachel.

With wide eyes, Mercedes replied, "I don't know, Rachel...but all that I do know...is that they really care about each other..."

Rachel looked back at the sigh and soon looked away when she heard one of them moan. "I won't tell if you won't," immediately whispered Rachel.

"Deal."

"But remember, I suck at keeping a secret..." Rachel turned away and hurried away from the choir room's door.

"I don't...but I might just suck at keeping this one," said Mercedes, shaking her head as she followed Rachel.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt's head rested on Blaine's as he laid entangled in Blaine's arms, their naked bodies relaxed together under the covers of Blaine's bed. Blaine brushed his knuckles gently against Kurt's chin as Kurt's nose sat nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I love you," murmured Blaine.

Kurt smiled as his fingers of his hand that laid on Blaine's chest brushed through Blaine's chest hair. Their eyes were fluttered shut, enjoying the moment. As a result, Kurt tilted his head back slightly as he pressed his lips to Blaine's hickey that Kurt had put there an hour ago. It sent a shiver to run through Blaine and a hiss to pass through Blaine's teeth.

"I love you too," Kurt replied.

Then all of a sudden, a phone went off, singing: _Ra-ra-rahahaah. Romah-romamaah. Gaga oh-lala. Want your bad romance._ Kurt lurched from Blaine's arms and quickly got to his feet, hurrying over to his checkered slacks that sat across the floor by the door. He fished his iPhone from the pocket.

Blaine stared at Kurt. "Hello? Yeah, I'm fine, dad...uhuh...well no...I'm just out with a friend...no it's not that...well Mr. Anderson wanted to go over one of the songs I'm leading for Regionals...yeah it's next weekend...mmhm...okay...yeah, I'll call you after...love you too, dad. Bye." Kurt put threw his phone back down on top of his pants and found his boxers, hurrying to slip them on.

"Was that your dad?" asked Blaine as he slid over so that his feet were touching the floor.

"Yeah. I should get going," said Kurt as he looked around for his shirt. "Where's my Marc Jacobs shirt?" asked Kurt as he looked around the room as if panicking.

Blaine smirked and found the shirt next to him, picking it up and showing it to Kurt. "Right here, babe."

Kurt sighed and walked over to get it only to find Blaine's swiping his hand from Kurt's reach. "Uh-uh...you're not leaving yet," Blaine said with a witty smile.

Kurt sighed. "Not funny, Blaine. My dad's getting suspicious!" said Kurt, unable to stop laughing.

"Relax," said Blaine as he got to his feet and moved over and pressed his lips to Kurt's, his hands on his waist. "Here," he said with a chuckle as he slipped Kurt's shirt into his hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a wry smile as he slipped his shirt on and the slipped into his slacks, followed by tying his new Gucci tie. He slipped his socks back on as he looked around for his boots.

As if Blaine read Kurt's mind, "You kicked them off back in the living room, hon."

Kurt chuckled and watched as Blaine slid into a pair of sweats, walking Kurt out to the living room. When Kurt slid into his boots and then slid on his coat followed by wrapping his scarf around his neck. He turned to Blaine and smiled. "So I'll see you Monday?" asked Kurt.

Blaine smiled and nodded his head, moving in to kiss Kurt. "Yeah, you'll see me Monday." Kurt smiled after the kiss.

**Next Chapter's Preview:**

**Kurt crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair. "What are we going to do?" asked Kurt.**

**Blaine, in all honesty, didn't know. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something as he put his hands up as if surrendering. He closed his mouth and sighed, folding his hands before him.**

"**I don't know either..." murmured Kurt. **

**Kurt looked up when he felt a hand over his. Blaine had outstretched his hand to covering Kurt's. Kurt turned his hand over so that their hands could be connected better. **

"**Whatever happens, happens. But just know that...no matter what...I will _always_ love you, Kurt." **

**Kurt looked down and sighed, nodding his head as he felt Blaine tighten his grip on Kurt's hand. Kurt picked up his non-fat mocha and took a sip from it.**


	16. What Do We Do

**A/N: **So all in all...that's a **_lot_** of reviews, guys...a **_lot_**. You guys are just awesome, really. I love you guys! Because of you guys? This thing is going to be going on for a few more chapters. I was planning at stopping here, but guess what? I'm not! I have big plans for ending this story. -ebil laugh- So, enjoy chapter sixteen, my pretties!

**Chapter Sixteen – What Do We Do**

Kurt just filled up Pavarotti's food dish when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," called out Kurt as he put his finger out so Pavarotti hopped on his finger.

Burt opened the door and leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Kurt with eyes pushed together and a questioning expression on his face. "When I let you buy that bird, I first thought it was a bad idea. But I guess not," said Burt in a low voice.

Kurt smile and looked at his father.

Burt nodded his head once towards Kurt. "Where've you been for the past how many Fridays?"

Kurt had to fight to keep smiling. He shrugged. "With friends," he said as he looked back at Pavarotti and kissed the top of her tiny head before he put her back in her cage.

"What friends because I asked Finn and he says that every day after school, you disappear and he goes to hang out with the rest of the Glee kids until supper time," said Burt, his voice a bit stern now.

Kurt locked the door to Pavarotti's cage and hesitated before looking at his father. "What, so I can't have friends outside of the Glee club?" asked Kurt.

Burt shook his head once. "I'm not saying that, Kurt."

"Then what are you saying?" asked Kurt, his smile gone and a serious expression plastered across his face.

"I'm saying that I would just like to know where you've been? If you've got a boyfriend," start Burt as Kurt let out a dramatic sigh and murmured 'dad...' "I would like to know."

"In case you must dad," he started as he thought he might as well not lie to his dad, "I _do _have a boyfriend."

Burt blinked and straightened up. "What? Who is he? I wanna meet him. How old is he? Where's he from?"

Kurt slowly closed his eyes and let out a drawn-out sigh. "Dad..." he murmured.

"What? I'm just curious."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm getting my shower now."

Burt chuckled and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Kurt sighed and sat his phone down by Pavarotti and headed into his bathroom. He hopped in the shower, enjoying the rushing feeling of the hot water hitting his chilled skin.

After a while, Burt opened the door to Kurt's bedroom. "Hey I forgot to tell you that Carole bought new-" He stopped when he realized Kurt was in the shower. He sighed but froze when Kurt's phone went off. He pushed his eyebrows together and walked over to the phone, picking it up.

A picture of Blaine smiling with Kurt lit up on the phone with the word 'Blaine' beneath it. Burt pushed his eyebrows together and studied the picture. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Kurt walked out, a lime green towel wrapped around his face. He was running a hand towel through his hair when he froze at the sight of his father with his phone in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt.

Burt looked up at his sun, motioning to the picture on the screen. "I thought he was your teacher...he's you're boyfriend...isn't he?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he tried to form words. _Shit...shit, shit, shit!_

-()-()-()-()-

"Kurt? Why didn't you answer you phone all weekend?" asked Blaine as he walked over to Kurt after Glee practice in the auditorium Monday.

Kurt was on his way to leaving, avoiding Blaine. He stopped when Blaine spoke to him. He turned around and looked at Blaine, forcing a smile to his lips.

Blaine sighed. "A forced smile. Classy. What's wrong?" asked Blaine as he looked around to see if anyone was near before he walked closer to Kurt. "C'mon. You can tell me anything."

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as a sign to show that he didn't want Blaine to come any closer. "My dad found out."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What? How?"

I was in the shower and left my phone out. My dad walked in when you called...he looked at my phone...and saw the picture of us...so he grounded me and took my phone away..."

Blaine put his face in his hand and groaned. "I can't believe..." he murmured.

Kurt looked down and pursed his lips. "Yeah..."

"C'mon. Let's talk about this somewhere where no one can hear us."

-()-()-()-()-

Blaine and Kurt met at Lima Bean, which was less filled-up than it usually is on Fridays. They both ordered their usual, adding on a side of two chocolate chip cookies. They sat down at their usual table, silence hanging in the air for what seemed to be forever.

After a while passed by of the two drinking their coffee in silence, Kurt crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair. "What are we going to do?" asked Kurt.

Blaine, in all honesty, didn't know. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something as he put his hands up as if surrendering. He closed his mouth and sighed, folding his hands before him.

"I don't know either..." murmured Kurt.

Kurt looked up when he felt a hand over his. Blaine had outstretched his hand to covering Kurt's. Kurt turned his hand over so that their hands could be connected better.

"Whatever happens, happens. But just know that...no matter what...I will always love you, Kurt."

Kurt looked down and sighed, nodding his head as he felt Blaine tighten his grip on Kurt's hand. Kurt picked up his non-fat mocha and took a sip from it.

Just then, Blaine's phone went off. He answered it. "Rachel? What's wrong?...okay...tell him to calm down...yeah I'll tell him...he's right here...okay...we'll be there soon..." Blaine quickly closed his phone and put it in his coat pocket. He looked at Kurt, his face full of worry.

Kurt panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt..."

**Next Chapter's Review:**

**Kurt tried his hardest to pull from Blaine's grip. "Let me see him!" he screamed, tears streaming from his eyes.**

**Carole and Finn, fighting back sobs, helped keep Kurt still. "Sir, I cannot allow you to see him at this time. You must wait in the waiting room," spoke the nurse in a professional tone.**

**Kurt refused to listen. "No! I want to see him!"**

"**Kurt! Calm down!" hissed Blaine as he wrapped his arms around Blaine for better control. **

"**Kurt..." murmured Carole in a shaky voice. **

**Finn remained silent, his eyebrows pushed together as he stared down at the aged floor of Lima Hospital. He couldn't believe this was happen. Neither could Carole, who was too worried she was going to lose the one person she thought had come in her life to stay for good. Kurt just never thought this would happen again. **


	17. Bad News

**A/N:** So welcome back for a second-update-in-one-day! Trigger warning. Just saying. You guys can probably guess what. I suck at trying to set up a mystery. Sorry for such a short chapter. Enjoy chapter seventeen (WOW chapter seventeen!), my pretties.

**Chapter Seventeen – Bad News**

The whole world felt as if it was moving in slow motion as Kurt ran down the familiar corridors halls of Lima Hospital. He pushed through doors, hurrying to where Finn had said they were at. Blaine tried to keep up with Kurt, trailing behind him in step.

When Kurt got to where Carole and Finn were, he saw his father's unconscious body on one of those beds with wheels, wheeling him into a room. Kurt leaped past the nurses to his father but was yanked back by Blaine's hold on his arms and the strong hands of the nurse before him, motioning for him to take a step back.

Kurt tried his hardest to pull from Blaine's grip. "Let me see him!" he screamed, tears streaming from his eyes.

Carole and Finn, fighting back sobs, helped keep Kurt still. "Sir, I cannot allow you to see him at this time. You must wait in the waiting room," spoke the nurse in a professional tone.

Kurt refused to listen. "No! I want to see him!"

"Kurt! Calm down!" hissed Blaine as he wrapped his arms around Blaine for better control.

"Kurt..." murmured Carole in a shaky voice.

Finn remained silent, his eyebrows pushed together as he stared down at the aged floor of Lima Hospital. He couldn't believe this was happen. Neither could Carole, who was too worried she was going to lose the one person she thought had come in her life to stay for good. Kurt just never thought this would happen again.

-()-()-()-()-

It was about one in the morning and Finn, Carole, Blaine, and Kurt sat waiting in the waiting room for anything. Of course, Kurt and Blaine were on the couch, Kurt laying down with his head laying on Blaine's lap as Blaine had his coat draped over Kurt's body.

Kurt had cried so hard earlier that he lost all his energy. As soon as he and Blaine sat down, he felt sleep nag at him, forcing his body to lay down and sleep, not caring what Carole or Finn thought. He knew Blaine was happy to be there for him.

Finn sat in the chair facing the couch, his body awkward as he stared at the ground. "Okay...this is weird..."

"Finn!" hissed Carole.

"What? Honestly, seriously? Kurt and my _Glee_ director? Together?" asked Finn in a low voice, not wanting to wake up his brother.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, staring down at the floor as well. "No, I get it. I understand...but-"

"Do you realize that if it weren't for my _dad_ finding out about you two, he wouldn't be where he is right now?" asked Finn in a disgusted manor.

Blaine's heart sunk in his stomach. Was it really his fault.

"Finn!" Carole said in a very offended way. "Go take a walk. You are being _very_ immature right now!"

Finn jumped to his feet and nearly ran from the waiting room.

Blaine sat there, his mouth dropped open. He felt really guilty.

Carole sighed and put her hand over her mouth as she looked at Blaine and read his face. She shook her head. "I am..._so sorry_...for Finn acting that way. He had no right."

Blaine put his hand up, his other hand resting on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't worry about it..." He tried his hardest not to sound so hurt.

Kurt moved slightly, curling up a bit more against Blaine's lap. Blaine's hand on Kurt's shoulder involuntarily up and down his shoulder in a comfortable way.

"You really care about him...don't you?" asked Carole, eying Blaine carefully.

Blaine looked at Carole. "I...not only do I care about Kurt...I love him..." said Blaine, his voice obviously careful.

Carole nodded her head, thinking for a long moment. "I don't care...what the situation is right now...but what matters...is that you care...for Kurt. Don't go blaming Burt's current situation on yourself just because Finn says that. Burt hasn't always been as healthy as he should..."

Blaine pushed his eyebrows together. "So...it doesn't bother you that...I'm a college graduate...and-"

Carole shook her head. "Kurt's basically eighteen, Blaine. Love...is love."

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt jumped to his feet when the doctor came in. His heart was pounding in his ears and his hand that was holding onto Blaine's tightened.

The doctor looked up from the clipboard in his hand. He looked like he had just come out of surgery. He looked up at the group before him. "Carole Hummel?"

"Th-that's me," spoke up Carole.

The doctor looked back down at his clipboard. "I'm afraid I have bad news..."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as his hand ripped from Blaine's gripped. He turned around and ran. Ran anywhere, anywhere but here. "KURT!" Blaine called after Kurt.

**Next Chapter's Preview:**

**Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, but Kurt shrugged out of it. "Leave me alone, Blaine," Kurt wined in a shaky voice.**

**Blaine knew Kurt was hurting. He really was hurting. He's been hurting for weeks now. Blaine had spent most of his time with Kurt being pushed away. There was only one thing left to do. **

"**No."**

**Kurt looked at Blaine, daring Blaine to say anything different. **

"**Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do. I will do _anything_. I just want you to feel okay again," said Blaine, his eyes pleading. **

**Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Desperate much?" Kurt took a minute to look at Blaine, to read his expression and his eyes, before he registered his mind and before he thought of what exactly he needed to feel okay at the moment. It wasn't just a simple embrace from Blaine. No, it was something different. Kurt opened his mouth and hesitated before he spoke.**


	18. You Make Me Feel

**A/N:** I love how assuming you guys are being! It's funny. Love you guys. Hahaha so onto chapter eighteen. Have fun. And please be aware of cotton candy fluff and shameless smut. Mmkay? Mmkay. Enjoy, my pretties!

**Chapter Eighteen – You Make Me Feel**

Carole watched as Blaine ran after Kurt once the words were out of the doctor's mouth. "Burt is stuck in a coma."

Cole put her hand to her mouth. _I guess it's better than hearing he's died..._ Cole crossed her arms as she felt Finn curl up into a hug. Carole wrapped her arms around Finn in her motherly way as the doctor walked off.

Outside, Kurt had stepped out into the cold winter morning. He shivered instantly but didn't care. "Kurt! You're dad's not dead!" said Blaine who was now just running out of the automated doors.

Kurt flung his body around, his eyes puffy red from crying all day. "He isn't?" he asked, his hope high.

"He's in a coma," said Blaine, his voice thoughtful as he wrapped his jacket around Kurt's body.

Kurt's face fell as he looked to the ground. "A-again...?"

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Blaine, curious as he gently grabbed Kurt's arms and tugged him back inside the hospital, worried he'd get sick.

"Last year, my dad got into a coma from a heart attack. No shocker there. I almost thought he wouldn't make it. But he pulled through. He was the one who told me after I ranted on about not being able to slow dance at my prom, walk down the hallways hand in hand with someone I like..." Kurt paused for a moment to recollect himself as they got in the elevator. When the doors shut, "'Until you find someone as brave and as open as you, you just have to get used to going at it alone.' And that was that."

Blaine draped a loving around around Kurt as they entered back into the waiting room where Carole waited him with opened arms. Finn still didn't talk to him or Blaine and at the moment, it didn't even occur to Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his mother and cried hard into her shoulder.

-()-()-()-()-

It had been weeks now and Kurt hardly spoke. The most he would do was participate in the Glee's practice for Regionals. Things between Kurt and Blaine even got awkward. The whole Glee club knew by the time Christmas Vacation was over. No one ever looked at Kurt or Blaine the same anymore. But all in all, their behavior in the Glee club has increased. People obeyed Blaine without a question, people did what they were asked to do without any comments or remarks, and people paid more attention to what songs they were suggesting for free-for-all Glee practice (as Blaine would like to call it).

But today after Glee rehearsal, Kurt's depth was beginning to bother him. Blaine asked Kurt to stay after as the whole club left, wanting to go out to have fun. They all said they were heading to Breadstix and would be rollerblading after. They also politely invited Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, but Kurt shrugged out of it. "Leave me alone, Blaine," Kurt wined in a shaky voice.

Blaine knew Kurt was hurting. He really was hurting. He's been hurting for weeks now. Blaine had spent most of his time with Kurt being pushed away. There was only one thing left to do. It even occurred to Blaine that maybe Kurt was feeling somewhat numb.

"No."

Kurt looked at Blaine, daring Blaine to say anything different.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do. I will do _anything_. I just want you to feel okay again," said Blaine, his eyes pleading.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Desperate much?" Kurt took a minute to look at Blaine, to read his expression and his eyes, before he registered his mind and before he thought of what exactly he needed to feel okay at the moment. It wasn't just a simple embrace from Blaine. No, it was something different. Kurt opened his mouth and hesitated before he spoke. "Well...I am...feel sorta numb...I...well..." He had trouble forming the words he wanted to form.

Blaine smiled. "Don't worry about it, babe. I know what you mean. You didn't bring your car here, right?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded his head. "I'm driving you over to my apartment. We need some time alone together. We've been way over due for that."

Kurt said nothing and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him to his feet. Outside, Blaine had his arm resting on the small of Kurt's back as he led him to his car. Once they got in the car, the car was turned on, and the heater turned on, Blaine's hand went to Kurt's thigh, lightly rubbing the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to its destination.

"Hard already?" cooed Blaine as he leaned over to whisper that in Kurt's ear. He smiled when he felt Kurt shiver, knowing it was from Blaine and his voice alone.

Kurt's eyes had fluttered shut once he shivered. The things this man could make Kurt feel. It was unbelievable. His mouth parted slightly, waiting for Blaine to kiss him. When Blaine didn't, Blaine put the car in drive but kept his hand on Kurt's thigh.

The short five-minute car ride was torture to Kurt, let alone Blaine. Blaine was already hard himself with just the images of what could happen once him and Kurt got inside his apartment.

Once they parked, Blaine hesitated before grabbing for the door. He looked at Kurt, seeing the tortured look on his face. He smiled. He just absolutely loved what he was doing to Kurt. His hand moved up to palming Kurt's hardness through his jeans. Kurt sucked in a breath and threw his head back against the head rest.

"Feels good, eh sweetie?" asked Blaine

Kurt reached over to grab a fistful of Blaine's jacket and pulled him close, his already-parted and needy mouth claiming Blaine's as their tongues instantly curled together. "Just get me inside," whispered Kurt.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt entirely, taking his hand with him, and caused Kurt to whine. He got out of the car and Kurt too, trailing behind Blaine as they hurried into the building and up to Blaine's apartment.

Blaine closed the door and shrugged out his jacket, taking his time. When he turned around, Kurt was already out of his boots and coat.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist and pushed him forward until Kurt felt the edge of Blaine's kitchen counter press against his ass. Blaine's hard-on brushed against Kurt's, sending and instant moan coming from Kurt. "I want you so bad right now," whispered Blaine.

Kurt whimpered as his hands gripped the counter behind him to steady himself. Blaine's hands pulled Kurt's dress shirt from his jeans as his mouth found Kurt's neck. He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt until it fell around Kurt's elbows and waist.

Kurt thrashed his head back, moaning as he felt Blaine graze his teeth against the tender flesh of where Kurt's shoulder met his neck. "So hot..." Blaine whispered, his breath brushing across Kurt's skin, sending a ripple of pleasure to stir in the pit of his stomach.

"_Blaine_..." was all Kurt could say.

Kurt then found loss of contact with Blaine. He whimpered against as he opened his eyes and looked down to find Blaine on his knees. His eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Shh...I'm doing something I should've done a long time ago," murmured Blaine as Blaine worked carefully on the zipper and button of Kurt's jeans. Soon enough, Kurt's jeans were pulled down his legs.

Wasn't this a sight? Kurt leaning against the kitchen counter with his white dress shirt unbuttoned and hanging around his elbows and waist, his jeans like a pool around his ankles, and his hardened length poking through his boxers. Blaine found it dead-on sexy.

Next, Blaine pulled down Kurt's boxers. Kurt didn't know why, but he sure felt shy. He knew Blaine has seen him naked before...a _lot_ of times, but it had been a while.

Kurt sucked in sharp breath once he felt Blaine's hot mouth on the tip of Kurt's length. "_Shit, Blaine!_" Kurt hissed.

Blainehummed, causing a vibration to stir as Blaine moved past the tip and began to bob his head, his mouth moving up and down Kurt's length. Kurt felt so close already. He bit his bottom lip. "B-Blaine...unless...you..I'm about...Blaine!"

In result, Blaine picked up the pace, causing Kurt's mouth to drop open and his head to fall back so he could let out a long moan. When he came, Blaine's mouth remained on Kurt's, swallowing down perfectly.

Blaine didn't even give Kurt a chance to recuperate from his first blow job. Blaine got back to his feet and pressed his mouth to Kurt's, their tongues entangled again. Kurt could taste himself and he knew Blaine was doing it on purpose. Blaine tugged Kurt forward as they now stood in the middle of the kitchen. Kurt shrugged out of his shirt and stepped out of his pants and helped Blaine get out of his own clothes.

Blaine's hands found Kurt's ass, his hands kneading in a sort of massaging way as he soon felt Blaine part his cheeks, a hand going to sensitive area to rub it gently. "I love you so much," Blaine whispered.

Kurt tried to respond, but all that came out a was a moan. Blaine pushed Kurt into his bedroom and nudged him on the bed. Kurt got on the bed, laying down flat on his back as his chest rose and fell heavily, watching Blaine strip from his unbuttoned navy blue dress shirt and from his matching checkered boxers. Soon enough, Blaine climbed Kurt, his knees curled on each side of Kurt's thighs as Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's, his hands raking through Kurt's hair.

The kiss was different from any kiss Kurt had ever received from Blaine before. It was at normal pace. Not slow and not fast. But it was hesitant in between kisses. Kurt rather enjoyed this change in kissing. His lips moved against Blaine's in perfect unison as his hands trailed up Blaine's sides, stopping just at Blaine's back.

Blaine growled in between kisses as a hand slid down to possessively grip Kurt's waist. Kurt had to admit, he enjoyed Blaine being on top. He liked Blaine being in control of things. It made him feel dependent upon Blaine which ended up making Kurt feel safe and secure. He hoped that the rest of the night would be like this.

**Next Chapter's Preview:**

**Blaine slammed his hands down on his desk with anger. "Guys, we don't have time for this! We have to leave shortly for Regionals and you guys are sitting here going on about your opinions on me and Kurt? You guys are supposed to respect me!"**

"**How are we supposed to respect you when you're off dating Kurt over here?" asked Mercedes. **

**Blaine glared at her. "_Enough_...you guys. You guys don't like who I date? Then fine. Guess it's safe to say that Finn? Why're you dating Rachel when it's obvious you still have feelings for Quinn? Why's Quinn dating Sam when it's obvious Sam is still head over heels for Mercedes? I don't like who you guys are dating – oh wait! I never made it known because _I know how to hold my tongue_!" Blaine screamed as he hurried away from the room. **

**Kurt stood by the door, his arms crossed, shaking his head at the Glee club with a very-pissed off expression on his face. "I can't believe you guys," he murmured as he ran after Blaine.**


	19. Spring Regionals

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't really been updating as often as I usually do. I've been sick and yesterday, I attempted to go to school (only to find that today wasn't a good day to go to school) and I ended up with a ton of homework. So I didn't have time to update any of my stories on here. But, I hope you guys are still up for reading more of this story. If you guys like my writing, I've started a new story, but it's strictly for scarvesandcoffee. If you're a member on there and/or you want to look it up, the name of it is I Need You to Love Me by Shiverpass. And with that note, here's chapter nineteen! Enjoy, my pretties!**

**Chapter Nineteen – Spring Regionals**

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror in the boy's bathroom. He was carefully tying his sky blue tie to perfection while Finn was messing with his hair, Puck was buttoning up his white vest, Same was combing his hair in its usual Bieber style, Artie was changing his gloves to gloves that matched his outfit, and Mike was just spraying on a bit of cologne.

"So...is Mr. Anderson good in bed?" asked Puck out of the silence.

Kurt froze for a moment and looked over at Puck, a crossed expression on his face. "Excuse me?"

Finn was frozen with annoyance by now as he let out an angry sigh. "Guys we should be getting back to the choir room by now..." he said as he stormed out of the bathroom.

Kurt sighed and followed Finn. "Finn!" he called after him.

Finn stopped in is tracks, but didn't bother to turn around. "Finn, just hear me out. You need to stop acting the way that you are about this. Okay? Get over it and _grow_ up."

Kurt watched as Finn balled his hands into fists and continue on his way. Kurt just stood there, his arms cross over his chest. Finn wasn't going to budge. Kurt knew him too well. But it didn't hurt for Kurt to try, to say the least.

Kurt was the first to walk into the choir room. Finn must have stepped out for some air to calm himself down. "Where's the girls?" asked Kurt as he found Blaine adjusting his tie blindly.

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt, smiling. "Well don't you look all handsome. Rachel had a wardrobe malfunction, so the girls are putting their sewing skills together to fix the tare in her dress."

Kurt blushed but thought about what he said. "If anyone can sew, it's me. And for the years I've known those Glee girls, I've found them to be pretty useless when it comes to needles and thread," said Kurt as he was about to storm out of the choir room to head to the girl's restroom.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, stopping him. "Hey, don't I get a kiss while I still can?" asked Blaine.

Kurt smile and turned his head as he let Blaine lean in and softly press his lips to Kurt's. When the soft and brief kiss was done and over with, Kurt smiled again, quickly pecking Blaine on the lips before he walked away to head for the girl's bathroom.

-()-()-()-()-

"Amazing what Kurt's skills can do," said Rachel as she showed Blaine where her large rip once was.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah," was all he said.

Rachel's smile fell as he sat down next to Finn. Kurt walked in with his emergency sewing kit. "Okay, anyone else have something with their outfit that needs fixed?" asked Kurt.

"I do. The seam to the back of my vest ripped," said Blaine.

Kurt found black thread and grabbed a needle as he moved over to Blaine, working diligently on Blaine's rip.

Blaine viewed the damage and chuckled. "Geez, Mr. Anderson. What did you do to this. And besides, I thought this was new?" asked Kurt as he started on sewing the seam back together.

Blaine chuckled slightly. "It was new, but it did that when I put it on."

Santana rolled her eyes. "This is fucking gross," she murmured.

Blaine heard her clearly. He sucked in a breath and waited for Kurt to finish what he was doing before he said or did anything. When Kurt was finished, he put his kit on Blaine's desk and worked on putting his stuff away.

Blaine slammed his hands down on his desk with anger, causing Kurt to jump and look at Blaine with widened eyes. "Guys, we don't have time for this! We have to leave shortly for Regionals and you guys are sitting here going on about your opinions on me and Kurt? You guys are supposed to respect me!"

"How are we supposed to respect you when you're off dating Kurt over here?" asked Mercedes.

Kurt looked at her. _I can't believe she would say that,_ he thought to himself.

Blaine glared at her. "_Enough_...you guys. You guys don't like who I date? Then fine. Guess it's safe to say that Finn? Why're you dating Rachel when it's obvious you still have feelings for Quinn? Why's Quinn dating Sam when it's obvious Sam is still head over heels for Mercedes? I don't like who you guys are dating – oh wait! I never made it known because _I know how to hold my tongue_!" Blaine screamed as he hurried away from the room.

Kurt now stood by the door, his arms crossed, shaking his head at the Glee club with a very-pissed off expression on his face. "I can't believe you guys," he murmured as he turned his back to them and ran after Blaine.

Blaine stood by the glass case that held the trophies ever won for the Glee club and the Glee club that was here years ago. He looked so lost at the moment. Kurt slowly approached him with caution. "B-Blaine?" asked Kurt in a small voice.

Blaine didn't move or make a sound for what seemed to be eternity. "They don't know how to respect. They expect me to treat them like the 'Seniors' or 'Juniors' that they are? How can I when they act like that? At the old school I taught at? The kids behaved _so _much better. They were well-behaved and organized and smart and..." Blaine stopped and shook his head. "I thought things would be different here."

Kurt tilted his head as he walked closer to Blaine. "Different? How so?" asked Kurt.

Blaine turned his head slightly and looked at Kurt. "They weren't all that talented, even though I believed in them regardless...but outside of that club, people treated me like pure crap. You know how I substitute for whoever needs me to besides being the Glee director? Well I did that at my old school as well. But...they treated me like a nobody, an amateur substitute who was stupid," he said.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sure that's not true. They just didn't know what they were seeing," said Kurt with a soft and hopeful smile.

Blaine just looked at Kurt for a moment before he slowly shook his head and slightly pushed his eyebrows together. "What would I do without you?" he asked as he moved over and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "They can hate on us, they can say what they want...but that won't even change how I feel about you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled, fighting back happy tears as he buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Rachel and Mercedes, who were peaking their heads around the corner to spy on Kurt and Blaine froze at the sight after what they had just heard and looked at each other. Then they looked back at the rest of the Glee club behind them. They all exchanged a look of understanding.

-()-()-()-()-

The curtains opened up and New Directions began to dance with the music playing. Finn stepped forward to sing his verse.

_We are all dreaming kids,_

_stuck in a reality that is,_

_made fake for the real so._

And then Finn drew back to dance with the rest of the Glee club as Puck moved forward to sing his line.

_I've got a tip for you._

_Don't do exactly what I do._

_Never say goodbye._

Puck drew back to join the rest of his friends as their dance routine changed slightly. Rachel and Santana stepped up to sing their verse.

_We've got our chance,_

_and roll the dice._

_We've got our chance,_

_and roll the dice!_

Santana and Rachel drew back as everyone sang together.

_Second star on the left,_

_straight on 'till morning._

_Stitch me up inside,_

_I lost my shadow._

_I've got so much left to write,_

_my page is still blank and white._

_Beauty has killed the beast in me._

Kurt jumped forward flawlessly in time, making him proud of himself. He sang his part.

_Thimble means a kiss._

_A kiss for you._

_Come on Wendy,_

_fly with me tonight!_

_Our time,_

_it is gone._

_The clock struck past ten._

_And I am here to see you off._

Kurt drew back in the swaying crowd, the dance routine changing up again. Tina and Mike stepped forward to sing their line together flawlessly.

_You left me here,_

_and now I care for you,_

_my darling!_

_I can't believe you let me go._

When song was over, the group froze in place together as the whole crowd stood up and clapped, cheering them on. The next song began and the music sounded. Quinn and Sam stepped forward, this song being for them to sing only.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing._

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in._

_I've got time while she's got freedom._

_'Cuz when a heart breaks,_

_no it don't break even._

_Her best days will be some of my worse._

_She finally found and met a man who's gonna put her first._

_While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping._

_'Cuz when a heart breaks,_

_no it don't break even._

_Even._

_Whoa!_

Quinn put her mic to her lips and looked at the crowd before she looked at Sam to sing her part.

_What am I supposed to do,_

_when the part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say,_

_when I'm all choked up and your okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces!_

_Yeah._

_I'm falling to pieces!_

When that song ended, they got the same reaction from the crowd as they did from the song before them. The group formed back together for their next song. There was a pause before the music for the next song began. Rachel and Finns stepped forward.

_Looking at your picture,_

_from when we first me._

_You gave me a smile,_

_that I could never forget._

_Nothing I could do,_

_could protect me from you,_

_that night._

Rachel danced a circle around Finn as she put her mic to her lips, smiling at Finn as she sang her verse.

_Wrapped around your finger,_

_always on my mind._

_The days would blend,_

_'cuz we stayed up all night. _

_Yeah you and I were,_

_everything,_

_everything to me..._

Finn put his mic to his lips and sang with Rachel.

_I just want you to know,_

_that I've been fighting to let you go._

_Some days I make it through,_

_and then there's nights that never end._

_I wish that I could believe,_

_that there's a day you'll come back to me._

_But still I have to say._

_I would do it all again.  
>Just want you to know.<em>

And when that song ended, the song ended and Finn and Rachel stood there, panting as they bowed before the crowd before joining back with their group. Next, Tina, Brittney, and Santana stepped forward to sing their number. Tina was the first to sing

_I'm not Snow White,_

_but I'm lost inside this forest._

Next, it was Brittney's turn.

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_but I think the wolves have got me._

Now it was Santana's turn.

_Don't want your stilettos._

_I'm not,_

_not Cinderella._

_I don't need a knight,_

_so baby take off all your armor._

It was Tina's turn again.

_You'll be the Beast,_

_and I'll be the Beauty,_

_Beauty._

_Who needs true love,_

_as long as you love me truly?_

Now it was Brittney's turn.

_I want it all,_

_but I want you more!  
>Will you wake me up boy,<em>

_if I bite your poison apple._

Santana stepped forward and the lights on the stage went off, one focusing on her.

_I don't believe in fairy tales._

_I don't believe in fairy tales._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me._

Lights flashed three times and focused on the three girls.

_Take me to Wonderland._

_Take me to,_

_take me to,_

_take me to Wonderland._

_Take me to,_

_take me to,_

_take me to Wonderland._

_Take me to,_

_take me to,_

_take me to Wonderland._

_Wonderland._

_Wonderland._

The song was over in no time, causing the whole audience to roar louder with their praise this time around. The three girls grabbed each others hands and smiled as they bowed and moved back to joining the group.

Mercedes stepped forward by herself. Blaine had been kind enough to bless her with a solo. Artie didn't get much to stand out being that he told Blaine that he didn't want to for Regionals. So Blaine took what Artie said into mind even thought Blaine really wanted Artie to sing "Dancing With Myself".

Mercedes sucked in her breath as she closed her eyes and waited for the music to begin. When the music began, she opened her eyes and sang her heart out.

_Try'na decide,_

_try'na decide if I,_

_really wanna go out tonight_

_I never used to go out without you._

_I'm not sure I remember how to._

_Gonna be late,_

_gonna be late,_

_but all my girls don't have to wait._

_'Cuz I don't know if I like my outfit._

_I tried everything in my closet._

_Nothin' feels right when I'm not with you._

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's._

_Takin' them off 'cuz I feel a fool._

_Try'na dress up when I'm missin' you._

_Imma step out of this lingerie,_

_curl up in a ball with something Hanes._

_In bed I lay,_

_with nothing but your tee shirt on._

_With nothing but your tee shirt on._

_Gotta be strong,_

_gotta be strong,_

_but I'm really hurting not that you're gone._

_Thought maybe I'd do some shopping,_

_but I couldn't get past the door._

_Now I don't know,_

_now I don't know,_

_if I'm ever really gonna let you go._

_And I couldn't leave my apartment,_

_I'm stripped down,_

_torn up about it!_

Next, for the ending song, Kurt had a solo. He stepped forward and smiled lovingly at the crowd. Things were going so perfect. He put his microphone to his lips and began to sing.

_Precious and fragile things,_

_need special handling._

_My god what have we done to you?_

_We always tried to share,_

_the tenderest of care._

_Now look what we have put you through._

_Things get damaged,_

_things get broken._

_I thought we'd manage._

_With words left unspoken,_

_left us so brittle._

_There was so little left to give._

_Angels with silver wings,_

_shouldn't know suffering._

_I wish I could take the pain for you._

_If God has a master plan,_

_that only He understands._

_I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through._

When the last song ended, the lights on the stage returned back to normal and the crowd cheered strongly again.. Rachel stepped forward with her mic as she draped an arm around Kurt. "We are the New Directions!" she announced as everyone kept on clapping. New Directions made their way off stage.

**Next Chapter's Preview:**

**Kurt stared at Blaine, wide-eyed as all of his friends around him shared the same expression. "Wh...um...I...Blaine, get off of the ground," said Kurt.**

**Behind him Rachel giggled. Kurt resisted the urge to turn around and glare at her. Instead, he just stared at Blaine, shocked at what had just happened. **

"**Not until you give me an answer," said Blaine.**

**Kurt laughed and took the box with the key in it out of Blaine's hand. "You're so silly, Blaine," he said as he looked down at the key.**

**Blaine smiled widely. "So I'll take that as a 'yes'?" he asked. **

**Kurt rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso. "You've assumed correctly."**

**Kurt's friends behind him made their faint cheering noises, happy for Kurt and Blaine. **


	20. A Perfect Graduation Celebration

**A/N: **Wow...just...wow, guys. Over 90 reviews? That's a record for any of my stories! Really, guys! I thought 75 was the highest I could ever get! You guys are just full of awesome. If I could, I'd throw Redvines at you. Right, so onto chapter...TWENTY! Woooh! I'm going to try and finish some unanswered questions in this chapter. And with that said, enjoy, my pretties!

**Chapter Twenty – A Perfect Graduation Celebration**

This past school year had past by in a blink of an eye for Kurt Hummel. He walked into school, prepared for one last year of being taunted and bullied only to find himself madly in love with the new Glee director. He got granted not only his first solo, but his first three solos for Sectionals, resulting in them winning and moving on to Regionals and getting his heart broken by Blaine by a whore (who got fired for being caught screwing around with a Freshman...). They won first place at Regionals, ready to move on to New York this summer to find out Burt had successfully pulled through his coma, coming home to Kurt giving him a strict dietary schedule to follow through to prevent yet another coma. When the Glee club moved on to Nationals at New York City, they happily and _finally_ won first place, causing the club known as "Glee" to officially be placed as part of McKinley high for a _long_ time.

Now?

Now it's graduation and Blaine has thrown a party for the Glee club for those who have graduated and those who will be graduating next year.

Kurt wiped a tear from his eye as his laughing finally died down. "That's so not true," he complained.

"Oh you drooled all over him!" Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, until he became your brother," Brittney chimed in.

Blaine tightened his arm that was wrapped around Kurt's torso, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Don't worry, it happens," he said.

"Since _when!_" Kurt cried, laughing again.

"That's besides the point. Now, your graduation present," said Blaine as he stood up from the couch they were laying on, leaving Kurt to have to sit up so he didn't fall face-down in the couch. He giggled and watched Blaine get to his feet and then face Kurt.

Kurt sat up and crossed his legs, folding his hands before him on his knees as ones crowded around him. "Ooooh what's happening?" asked Mercedes, whose mouth was full of pizza.

Blaine got on his knees.

Kurt scooted to the edge of his seat, his heart stopping. "What are you doing?"

Blaine took out a box from his jacket pocket. It looked like a box that would hold a ring in it. "Oh, you're not going to propose to me, are you?" asked Kurt.

Blaine ignored Kurt and opened the box to show a key. "Kurt Hummel...will you move in with me?" asked Blaine with a wide and flirty smile on his lips.

Kurt stared at Blaine, wide-eyed as all of his friends around him shared the same expression. "Wh...um...I...Blaine, get off of the ground. Now," said Kurt.

Behind him Rachel giggled out of how quiet the air was. Kurt resisted the urge to turn around and glare at her. Instead, he just stared at Blaine, shocked at what had just happened.

"Not until you give me an answer," said Blaine, a positive smile curled at his lips.

Kurt laughed and took the box with the key in it out of Blaine's hand. "You're so silly, Blaine," he said as he looked down at the key.

Blaine smiled widely. "So I'll take that as a 'yes'?" he asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso. "You've assumed correctly."

Kurt's friends behind him made their faint cheering noises, happy for Kurt and Blaine. "I love you," said Blaine.

"I love you too," said Kurt, so happy he could just cry.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt huffed a sigh as he pushed all of Blaine's hung-up clothes to his side of the closet. "Blaine Anderson, you have got too many dress shirts. And most? I haven't even seen on you," commented Kurt as he began to hang up his clothes.

Blaine, who was sitting on his bed, laughed hard as he handed Kurt the next shirt to hang up. "What can I say? Half the time, I'm too tired in the morning to try and dare to attempt to dress as _fabulous_ as you," said Blaine

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well no one _can_ dress as '_fabulous_' as moi, but it's a give-or-take situation I'm afraid," said Kurt with a smile as he winked at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. As Kurt reached for the next shirt, Blaine grabbed his wrist instead and pulled him forward hard enough that Kurt's body collided with Blaine as they laid back on his bed. Kurt let out a chuckle. "You are _so _silly," piped Kurt.

Blaine laughed. As Blaine leaned his head up enough until his lips grazed Kurt's light enough to send a whine croaking from Kurt's throat. Kurt's leaned his head forward until his lips were fully crushed against Blaine's.

Blaine chuckled amongst their kiss and rolled over so that he was on top of Kurt, crumpling up Kurt's shirts. Kurt noticed but he didn't care. All that he cared about was that his eyes were lost in Blaine's large hazel eyes. He just smiled happily as Blaine hissed him again, their legs interlocking.

THE END


	21. Author's Notes

_**Author's Notes**_

Hey guys! It's LoverAuthor here (well of course). Just wanted to tell you guys how much I love your support. It really helped me finish this story! Don't know what I'd honestly do without you guys! Seriously! I don't think I would've gotten that far without you guys! If you guys like my writing and are interesting in reading more of my Klaine fanfictions, there is another one put up on here. I'm working on it full-time now. It's named My First Real Fake Boyfriend. Look it up, please!

Below are all the songs that I used in the chapters. And then acknowledgments are after!

**Song Index:**

**Chapter One: **Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

**Chapter Two: **Roxie Hart from: Chicago

Crush by: David Archuleta

**Chapter Three:** N/A

**Chapter Four:** N/A

**Chapter Five:** Mayday by: The Icarus Account

Love Me Dead by: Ludo

If This Was a Movie by: Taylor Swift

**Chapter Six:** N/A

**Chapter Seven:** I Wanna Hold Your Hand by: The Beatles

The Only Difference Between Martyrdom by: Panic! At the Disco

**Chapter Eight:** N/A

**Chapter Nine:** N/A

**Chapter Ten:** Get It Right by: Glee

A New Hope by: Broken Iris

Hangin' On by: Britt Nicole

**Chapter Eleven:** N/A

**Chapter Twelve:** Come Home by: Eyes Set to Kill

My Love by: Sia

**Chapter Thirteen:** Sparks Fly by: Taylor Swift

**Chapter Fourteen:** N/A

**Chapter Fifteen:** N/A

**Chapter Sixteen:** N/A

**Chapter Seventeen:** N/A

**Chapter Eighten:** N/A

**Chapter Nineteen:** Beauty Killed the Beast by: Modern Day Escape

Breakeven by: The Script

Just Want You to Know by: The Backstreet Boys

Wonderland by: Natalia Kills

T-Shirt by: Shontelle

Precious by: Depeche Mode

**Chapter Twenty:** N/A

_**Please Note:**_

_If there was a song listed that you didn't recognize,** listen to it**!_

_Look it up on Youtube or whatever._

_Trust me! :)_

_**Acknowledgments**_

**Okay, so I really, really hope that the ones who are in this set of acknowledgments are reading this because I want you guys to know how awesome you really are. This was the longest fanfiction I had ever, legitimately, every written. **

**So first off, I would LOVE to mainly thanks afterahurricanecomesarainbow. Without her, my ideas wouldn't be as blended or the okay moments that they are. Next, I would like to thank everythingsklaine-nothinghurts** **for being one of few to keep on reviewing throughout the entire story. Next, I would like to thank LadyAliceCullen for being one of few who were willing to help me out whenever I told you guys, "Hey, I don't know what to write next. Help?". That amazing person's ideas were very much taken into account. Thank you, CrazyZebraStripes and BonesStartsIn2Weeks (same account basically xD) for sticking with me and leaving lovely comments! Thank you, Cole5148, for leaving those comments that were short but just enough to make me smile! I would also like to thank XxBlackShadowMagicxX** **and Violethillbeautiful** **for also sticking with me. You two became one of my lovely regulars. Love you guys! **

**So all in all, pretty much a last shout-out to anyone who reviewed. Without you guys, there would be no 20-chapter long Klaine Fanficiton. I probably would've given up on it and deleted it without you guys. We Klainers need to stick together, right?**

**With Love,**

**LoverAuthor**


End file.
